Enemies or Lovers?
by despairing.soul
Summary: Late evening. L sends everyone home and stays in the headquarters alone with Light. What if they forgot for one night about being enemies? The temptation is just too strong. None of them is able to resist so they just give in... It's easier that way. But what will that mean for both of them? Will they be able to keep on acting as two biggest rivals...? Warning: Mature Content
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So this is my new fanfiction. This time it's LxLight (favorite yaoi couple ever!). Me and my beta-reader share the opinion that this story is much better than my previous one. I cannot estimate the time when it happens - all I can say is that L and Light are chained together here but Yagami has all his memories and has never lost them. Another thing is that they are rather out of character - at first rather slightly, then they'll be changing more and more (especially Light because I like the vision of him as someone who changed entirely due to the overwhelming feeling they cannot fight).**

**Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy it as much as I do. I will post next chapters soon - they are still awaiting their last corrections before uploading ;).**

* * *

The chain between them rattled as Light took a fork in order to eat his late dinner. They had noodles with tomato sauce and basil. L was sitting in front of him not even touching the meal.

'Why aren't you eating, Ryuuzaki? Light asked. 'I know that I'm not the best cook in town but at least I tried my best.'

'I'm not hungry, Raito-kun' L was chewing his thumb sitting in his usual tucked position and observing him carefully with his big black eyes. Light sighed trying to ignore L's piercing look. It was irritating him somehow.

'Fine' he pushed himself away from the table. 'I can't eat in such conditions, Ryuuzaki. Stop glaring at me for god's sake!'

'I'm sorry to make Raito-kun feel uncomfortable' L said. 'But Raito-kun is such a nice object to observe.' He took a gummy bear out of his pocket and put it quickly into his mouth.

'Oh, _I see_. You say you're not hungry but you always have an appetite for sweets!' Light frowned crossing his arms and stabbing his sight to L's black pupils. L seemed untouched taking another gummy bear and not turning his sight away. Light sighed again and stood up in order to clean up the plates after the dinner. Suddenly he felt a draw in his left hand. The chain rattled. He turned his head to look at the detective. He was still sitting on a chair and looking at him from below his messy black hair.

'What is it, Ryuuzaki? Move your lazy ass and help me to clean it all up. We're _chained_ _together_, remember?' He snapped with frustration.

'Raito-kun is nervous today' he asserted. 'Perhaps it's because the investigation is moving on? Kira starts feeling anxious.'

'How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not Kira!' Light yelled at him clenching his fists.

'That was really _Kira-like_, Raito-kun' L smiled at him raising his brow. 'The percentage has risen up to 6 per cents.'

Light gritted his teeth trying to calm down. _This_ person…, he thought.

'So, how will it be?' He asked finally regaining his self-control again. 'Will you help me or not?' He took a glance at L.

'I might do that' he replied finally smiling and standing up. 'You wash, I dry.' He added.

'Let it be' Light turned around to the sink. Seriously, this brilliant detective was the most irritating human in the world!

Working together they soon finished the job.

'It's really quiet all around' Light noticed.

'That's because I sent everyone home for today's night.' L answered simply. Light looked at him strangled.

'Why would you do that?' He asked turning his sight away.

L didn't answer looking at him intensively.

'Is there something on my face or so?' Yagami felt the irritation and sent him an angry glance.

L frowned.

'Why does Raito-kun think so?' He tilted his head.

'Because you're staring at me like a madman all of the time! It's disturbing, Ryuuzaki' he felt a blush coloring his cheeks.

'Let's have a bath now' L said pulling Light behind him. 'I will take mine as the first'

'Alright' Light let him being led to the bathroom. He sit down on a stool turning his back to L in order to provide him some privacy. Soon he heard a noise of running water and hid his face in the hands. He was just tired, nothing more. Or at least he wanted to convince himself that the reason for his anxiety was just his weariness.

'You're turn, Raito-kun' he heard near his ear. He raised his face to see L dressed up in his pajamas.

'Fine' Light stood up. 'Wait here for a few minutes.' He turned around and throw off his clothes. He turned the water on finally relaxing under a hot shower. His muscles loosened pleasantly. He missed his long baths but as long as he was chained to L he could only dream about that luxury. The room became a bit steamy.

After a few nice minutes he went off a cabin reaching for a towel but suddenly stopped in shock.

'Turn around at once, Ryuuzaki!' He tried to cover his naked body. 'Don't look at me now!' He wrapped a towel around himself flushing heavily. L came closer to him not obeying Light's pleads and touched his cheek.

'W-What the hell are you doing, Ryuuzaki?!' Light jumped up. His heart speeded up.

'Raito-kun enjoys my touch, does he not?' L kept on stroking his face.

'N-no, no, no!' Light shivered. 'Ryuuzaki, why are you doing this?' He howled feeling that his legs were weakening.

L took his hand instead of responding and led him to the bedroom they shared. Then he took a small key and unchained them. Light stood speechless. His eyes widened as he couldn't believe what was actually happening.

L came to him again touching his burning cheeks into his cold hands.

'T-this is wrong, Ryuuzaki…' the teen was trembling barely controlling himself.

'If Raito-kun wants me to stop then he should tell me that clearly.' L pressed his lips to Light's. Light moaned not being able to hold back anymore and kissed him back. L pulled the towel off Light's body and embraced him feeling the warm of his skin under his arms. Yagami finally pulled himself together taking the control over their actions and pushing L on the bed. He bended over him kissing him passionately. Then he moved to Ryuuzaki's neck biting it lightly.

'You always have to dominate, don't you, Light-kun?' Ryuuzaki panted. 'Even when we're making love… it's _so_ Kira-like.'

Light stopped immediately taking a look into L's dark eyes which were following him carefully shining in the semidarkness. His self-confidence disappeared somewhere.

L smiled with affection in his eyes and raised to the sitting position grasping Light's chin.

'Raito-kun is blushing. Did I make him embarrassed?' They rolled over on the bed so that L was on top now. He started placing kisses all over Light's chest steadily moving lower.

Yagami's groans were becoming louder as L nearly reached his crotch.

'Ryuuzaki… _please_.' He panted. 'We shouldn't…ah..!' He forgot what he'd wanted to say feeling detective's mouth around his member. The sensation was too overwhelming.

'For this night let's forget about being enemies, Raito-kun' he heard near his ear. 'You want it as much as I do. Tell me if I'm wrong.' He bit his auricle and backed to see Light's red face.

'It's unfair' Light said. 'Why am I the only one who's naked?' L smiled and unbuttoned his nightshirt. Light touched his delicate pale skin and sighed. Soon L took off his pants as well and joined their lips in a passionate kiss again rubbing his lover's nipples. Light moaned longingly feeling like Ryuuzaki's fingers one by one were slipping inside of him and moving delicately him stretching his tight hole and preparing him for something much bigger than just three fingers.

'I'm going to enter you soon, Raito-kun' L whispered lubing his manhood and positioning himself. 'It's your last chance to withdraw.'

Light wasn't able to articulate any understandable sentence so he couldn't say "no" even if he wanted to.

He felt a thrust causing pain in his lower part of body. A few tears flew down his cheeks as his lips let out a whimper of pain. He was trembling desperately trying to get used to the discomfort. Ryuuzaki was big. It felt like being ripped apart. But Light didn't care about it. He only wanted more and more of L inside him.

'Ryuuzaki…' he wrapped his arms around L's shoulders pulling him closer to himself and carrying away in the fervor of lust and desire. Nothing but their closeness mattered at the time. No cases, no words causing the arguments, no detective and no Kira.

Just Light and L tightened on the bed among a creasing sheet.

They both shivered in ecstasy and L fell down on Light panting heavily.

'Did Raito-kun like it?' He asked after a while when he calmed down his breath. Light had his eyes shut being a bit afraid of facing L. He nodded instead.

'I'm glad Raito-kun is pleased' L smiled blissfully stroking slightly Light's collarbones.

'Why have you done it, Ryuuzaki?' Light finally opened his eyes and drowned in the detective's black pupils.

'Isn't that obvious, Raito-kun?' L smiled widely. Light barely ever saw him showing emotions, not even mentioning happiness. 'Raito-kun has feelings for me, I have feelings for Raito-kun. Isn't it a sufficient reason?'

'How can you develop any feelings for someone you're _constantly_ accusing of being a serial killer?' Light raised his brows in disbelief.

L frowned clenching his mouth.

'I do not wish you to be a murderer, Light-kun yet I cannot rule out a possibility of you being Kira. There are too many suspicions because of which you could find being guilty. Of course, I would entirely prefer you not turning out to be Kira but…' he held on his voice.

'But what?' Light asked unpleasantly.

'It breaks my heart though deep inside my mind I know that you truly are Kira. I just need to find the right proofs.' He took the unruly wisps out of Light's forehead smiling sadly.

'Then, I won't rest until I've assured you that I'm not Kira once and for all' Light had a determined expression on his face.

'Please, do so, Raito-kun' Ryuuzaki placed a delicate kiss on Light's lips and rested the head on Yagami's chest.

Light pierced his sight to a ceiling drowning deeply in inner reflections. He finally admitted that L fancied him. It was so weird. He had never felt any sexual attraction towards another male before he met that detective. He wouldn't ever consider himself as gay but it turned out that he actually was homosexual.  
And so is L, Light thought taking a glance at Ryuuzaki's black hair. How the hell did it take such a turn?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Here you have 2nd chapter. Longer than the previous one ^^ Light's a bit of a bastard with his plans on playing with L's feelings but I'm going to change him entirely. I don't know how about you but I just love him as the adorable uke :D ****Have fun ;)**

**The last time I forgot about a Disclaimer so... No, I do not own Death Note obviously. That's a pity, though.**

* * *

Light awoke in the bed all alone. He was disappointed a bit not having his black-haired friend around. He rubbed his eyes and yawned stretching himself. Suddenly he froze feeling an arrow of pain stabbing through his back. I shouldn't have let him make a uke out of me, he thought wincing in pain.

That was a good night though. The first one since he had been chained to L that he actually got some sleep and now Light was quite rested. He reached for a bathrobe in order to cover his naked body and stood up ignoring the sore in his lower part of body.  
But all of a sudden he felt a drawl in his leg. What the hell?, Light frowned looking down.

'Damn you, Ryuuzaki!' He yelled out realizing that the detective had chained his left leg to the bed. 'How am I supposed to move now?' He added quieter.

'Sorry for that, Raito-kun' he suddenly heard from behind. He turned around quickly to see L standing indoor and licking a lollipop. 'It was necessary as I didn't want you to wake up when I got up.'

'You really think that I would runaway?' Light leaned his hands on the hips. 'I want to catch Kira as much as you do! Besides, running away would be meaningless, am I right?' He stabbed his sight to L.

'Indeed, Raito-kun is right' Ryuuzaki agreed.

'Then why the hell did you chain me to that bloody bed?' Light crossed his arms waiting for an explanation.

L didn't answer. To tell the truth, he wasn't sure himself why he had done it. He thought about the night they'd shared and blushed. No, it changes nothing, he thought knowing that he was deceiving himself.

'I do what I consider to be necessary, Raito-kun' he said cooly.

'Fine. You've had your fun already. Now, unchain me!' Light grimaced feeling his limb going numb. 'I can barely feel my leg.'

L did so and joined them together again. Light sighed.

'I need to go to the bathroom, Ryuuzaki' he said quietly.

'Of course' L had a stony expression. No muscle had twitched on his face. Light snapped all irritated and headed for the bathroom. Not even taking a glance at L he threw his clothes off and started doing his usual morning actions. He didn't really care if Ryuuzaki was watching him or not, he didn't look at the detective during the whole quarter which take him to wash himself and dress up. Then he headed toward the kitchen in order to drink a strong coffee.

'Hurry up, Raito-kun' L hastened him harshly. 'We have no time to waste! Especially now, when the investigation is finally moving on' their chain rattled when L shook it.

'You are in terrible mood, aren't you?' Light raised a brow taking a gulp of black hot drink. 'Why didn't you wake me up earlier?'  
L didn't answer trying to control his emotions which were battling inside his head.

'That's what I thought' Light smiled with satisfaction. 'Stop your nagging then and let me finish my breakfast in peace' he opened the fridge and took a strawberry yoghurt out of it.

'We don't have time for this, Light!' Ryuuzaki pulled the handcuffed hand away forcing Yagami to stand up from a chair. 'Your hesitation makes me willing to increase the percentage' he pulled Light again.

'Stop your stupid accusations right now, Ryuuzaki' Light started feeling irritation. 'Is the wish to eat one's breakfast the proof good enough to find someone guilty? Don't be so jittery' he continued on drinking the yoghurt paying no attention to the detective.  
L almost gritted his teeth and pulled his companion again even stronger than before. Being totally surprised, Light dropped the mug and the yoghurt splattered all over his fresh t-shirt. He was looking at himself in disbelief for a second and then pierced his furious glance into L.

'How are you going to explain this?' He drawled pointing at his chest poured all over by a pink substance. 'I don't recognize you, Ryuuzaki. Where the hell is the calm detective that I used to know?' He threw away the empty mug and took off his shirt at once uncovering the naked body. L reddened and turned his sight away from Yagami. His throat went squeezed and he couldn't get a word out of his mouth.  
When Light noticed his confusion, he smirked maliciously.

'Or perhaps I am the reason for your strange behavior, huh?' He leaned his unchained hand against a hip and tilted his head. Having no reply his grin widened. 'Is my bare chest as breathtaking that it makes you speechless?' He chuckled. 'That is interesting, really.'

'Oh, don't be ridiculous!' L shook his head frowning and blushing heavily. 'Put something on yourself and let's finally go to the computer room' Ryuuzaki regained his self-control with difficulties. The emotionless detective knew that he couldn't put his personal feelings above the justice. The last night is the past now, he thought. It shouldn't have ever happened. I won't make this mistake anymore.

'Well, yeah, I'll do it but first you have to unlock the handcuff.' Light reached out his right hand. L looked at him suspiciously which made him rolling his eyes over. 'Oh, c'mon, Ryuuzaki. How am I supposed to throw this' he pointed at the dirty t-shirt which was still hanging on his wrist 'to the washing machine and put on a new one when we're chained together like that?'

'I suppose Raito-kun is right' L slowly reached for a key to his jeans' pocket.

'You're finally the L I know' Light smiled feeling the gentle touch of the detective. 'Though, I must admit that I kinda enjoy making you embarrassed…' he teased him a bit whispering the quiet words.

L pretended he hadn't heard him and simply followed Light to the bedroom. As soon as he changed the outfit, Ryuuzaki handcuffed them again.

'Cannot live without me?' Light grinned unpleasantly being pulled through long corridors to the computer room.

'Don't flatter yourself, Raito-kun' L answered. 'You are my suspect number one, after all.'

'As if I haven't noticed already' Yagami snorted as L pushed him inside the room.

'Welcome everyone' Ryuuzaki said seeing all his coworkers sitting around the desk in the middle of the room. 'Any progress so far?' He looked at the faces of the gathered people. They all seemed tired but also a bit excited because they found some new trails which could eventually lead them to Kira. The number of murders had decreased recently but they had a new case just yesterday - a middle-aged man who had been in charge of mugging and killing two people who had tried to resist was found in his cell dead because of heart attack.

'It couldn't be me' Light announced. L took a turn to look at him.

'Why does Raito-kun claim that?' He asked. 'How can he acquit himself?'

'That's pretty simple, don't you think? Look, we've been chained together for almost a month and that guy is a new case. I mean, he committed his crime before you'd handcuffed me to yourself. Since we've been destined to each other I never even touched a TV nor the internet. You personally took care of it, Ryuuzaki' Light smiled with triumph in the brown eyes.

'We all know that Kira is smart and can get all the information he needs from different sources as well.' L said. 'Your alibi isn't sufficient enough, Raito-kun.' He turned again to the coworkers. 'Everybody come back to your research' he ordered sitting on his usual place in a specific for him tucked position. When all but Light left, he took a lump of sugar out of a drawer and put in inside his mouth starting to chew.

'How can you eat pure sugar?' Light shook his head in disgust. 'Have you any idea how unhealthy it is?'

'I'm perfectly alright with everything I eat, Raito-kun' L answered coolly staring into a computer screen. Light sighed deeply to calm down.

'So it was a lie' he said after a while breaking the silence between them.

'A lie?' L didn't even stop typing on a keyboard.

'Yesterday you said you never wanted me to be Kira…' Light held his voice for a while. Ryuuzaki hesitated for a moment but then came back to working. 'But today you've just denied your own words… Tell me something, L' hearing the pseudonym, Ryuuzaki finally dragged himself away from the screen and glanced at Yagami. 'Do you hate me?' Light finished his question staring into the black pupils of his companion.  
L didn't know how he should answer. There was no good reply for such a question.

'I don't know' he finally said knowing that he'd just lied but ignoring that fact. 'Raito-kun would better come back to work instead of questioning me' saying that he turned his sight to the computer again trying his best not to notice an unpleasant knot which was forming in his stomach.

...

So the period of denying has officially started, Light thought looking at Ryuuzaki who was deeply drowned in his job. With a soundless sigh he started flicking through the pile of police documents which was lying on the desk in front of him pretending that he was actually working.  
In fact, he couldn't focus properly as he used to.

I don't really care, right?, he asked himself in thoughts. Of course, I don't, he frowned clenching his fist on the papers and shutting his eyes. He wanted to go away and sit on an armchair on the other side of the room to ease the uncomfortable pain in his lower parts but the chain wasn't long enough and L certainly wouldn't stop working.

'Why don't you buy a laptop, Ryuuzaki?' Light asked. 'This chair is bloody uncomfortable! I would prefer this armchair instead' he pointed behind him but L didn't even glance. 'Besides' Light continued 'you wouldn't complain again that I always oversleep which prevents you from leading the case. You could simply work in bed and let me nap a bit longer. Is it really that bad idea?' He held his voice waiting for a reply.

'I'm sure Raito-kun can manage' L answered after a few seconds.

Light growled all frustrated and turned his head away. What the hell happened to him?, he thought.

'You're acting like a sulky child, you know' he hissed coming back to the dull reports. 'It's pretty annoying'

Ryuuzaki didn't bother to reply.

The atmosphere in the room was thickening as the tension between them kept on rising.

Unexpectedly, L jumped on his feet in order to reach for something from a book shelf nearby and pulling Light behind him.  
Taken by surprise, he lost his balance and fell down on the floor causing L to fall as well.  
The detective landed on Light's chest. He breathed in the air feeling a nice male scent.

'Get off me, Ryuuzaki' Yagami felt irritation because the fall was quite painful. L slowly raised his eyes up and meet Light's angry glance. 'C'mon, what are you waiting for?' The teen writhed feeling his elbow numbing. When he still didn't move, Light snapped and pushed him away standing up. L was trying to hold back his blush and turned away from him.

'Seriously, are you ill or something?' Light was pressing crossing his arms looking down at the detective who still was sitting on the floor. L kept on ignoring him and slowly came back on his chair continuing the job.

'Sometimes you really act like an asshole' Light sit down on the chair again and turned away from L a bit.

The black-haired man didn't answer but something inside him cracked while hearing these words.

The silence between them started to make them feel really uncomfortable.

Finally Light took a small remote control and pressed the button to play the music from the radio. The guitars and hard percussion beat resounded in the room. The teen spread out on his chair and put his legs on the desk.  
L grabbed quickly the remote and switched off the radio at once taking an angry look into his companion's caramel irises.

'Focus on your work, Light' he hissed knitting his eyebrows and turning away to the screen again.

Yagami panted in frustration and pierced his sight to the L's face observing it carefully.  
Ryuuzaki had really pale skin due to staying indoor all the time. His cheekbones were giving shadows on his face. His concentrated expression didn't show any emotions as he stared into the screen. Light felt like his sight softened and his lips slowly widened in a slight smile. Most of the people wouldn't agree with him but he found L really attractive. Of course, Ryuuzaki could put on weight a bit, eat more carrots and have a good long sleep sometimes but even while being so skinny and having black rings round his dark big eyes, he still was pretty good-looking.

'Has Raito-kun misheard probably?' L mumbled through clenched teeth seeing Light's piercing look and flushing feeling hopelessly embarrassed. 'I'm pretty sure I told him to come back to his job.' He didn't dare to give a quick glance at Yagami stubbornly pretending to be reading the reports though in fact he couldn't understand a word.

'You did, indeed' Light tilted his head. 'Though, I'm not going to listen to you'.

'Just stop observing me with this full attention, Raito-kun' L asked. 'It makes me feel really odd.'

To his surprise, he heard Light's laughter. All dumbfounded, he finally turned to the teen.

'And what is that supposed to mean?' He was really confused now.

'So you know now how it's like. Being watched all the time.' He smirked looking deeply inside L's eyes.

Ryuuzaki huddled on his chair feeling contrary emotions. Light's brown irises captured him and left speechless. Not being able to move even for an inch, he could only watch the upcoming scene.

Light slowly stood up and came closer to him with smirking face. L's eyes widened as Yagami bended over him and grasped his chin.

'You truly aren't honest with yourself at all, are you?' He whispered near Ryuuzaki's lips. The detective shivered having no idea how to act.

He didn't stop Light from placing his mouth against his own. He didn't withdraw. And he did give in wrapping his arms around the teen's neck.

But suddenly he broke the kiss with fear in the eyes.

'Never do this again, Raito-kun' he panted leaning against the chair's back.

'But why?' Light teased him by toying with his black hair's wisps. L sighed before he answered.

'The last night is the past now, Light. It's time to forget about it and go forward. The proofs against you are already awaiting to be found.' He turned to the computer again trying to convince himself that he was telling the truth.

Light decided not to fall for the catch to another argument and tried to stifle his chuckle instead but didn't really succeed.

'Keep on making yourself believe in your own words, Ryuuzaki. Maybe one day you'll reach a success' he said ironically and came back to the job as well.  
L tastes so good, he thought licking over his lips. Let's see how long he will be able to resist. The teen smirked maliciously thinking how much fun he would have playing around with the detective…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The next part is out. Enjoy yourselves while reading ;)**

**I don't own any of the Death Note characters.**

* * *

'Do you have anything?' Soichiro Yagami went inside the room finding two boys drowned deeply in their work.

'Oh, hello dad' Light raised his sight lazily and stifled the yawn. Hours of reading the police reports were horribly boring and made him really sleepy. He blinked quickly in order to concentrate. 'I'm afraid we got nothing.' He sighed. 'Ryuuzaki?' He asked turning to the detective. 'What about you?'

L seemed as if he didn't hear anything. His eyes were stabbed to the screen and he wasn't moving at all.

'Hey, Ryuuzaki' Light tried to obtain his attention. 'L, for god's sake, are you _deaf_?' He grabbed his arm and shook it.

The touch sobered him up and L jumped up on the chair. His heart skipped its beat.

'What Raito-kun is doing?' Though he was shivering, his voice remained calm but his cheeks reddened slightly.

'My father came here and asked if we had found anything useful' Light explained. L took a careful glance at Mr. Yagami. 'So, did we?' Light's brown eyes were piercing him.

'No, not really' L clenched his teeth calming down. His expression stoned. 'There's still something missing' he started to chew his thumb like always when he was thinking intensively.

'That's not good news' Soichiro said. 'Although we finally have a trail, we cannot make any use of it' he sighed. 'I'm going to leave you then. Maybe you'll figure something out while left in peace and quiet' saying that Mr. Yagami turned away and went toward the door. Closing it he took a turn to look at his son. The way he was communicating with the detective always surprised him. It seemed like they didn't need any words to understand each other perfectly. Perhaps it was a common trait of geniuses and he wasn't ever to understand that phenomenon.

'You should eat something' he said obtaining their attention again. 'You've been working without any break for nearly 5 hours. Aren't you hungry?'

After hearing this Light's stomach rumbled. He grasped it feeling embarrassed a bit.

'Uh, I guess you're right' he admitted wincing. 'Ryuuzaki, could we have something to eat?' He turned to L who stopped his typing and returned the glance.

'If Raito-kun's stomach is going to keep on giving out such disturbing sounds, I guess that we don't have other choice.' He stood up observing Light's smile. He looked so innocently and seductive while smirking like that. L almost surrendered to the temptation to feel the soft of this pale cheek of Light against his skin. That ridiculous idea which caused a slight blush on his face made him hasten and turn his sight away from the teen.

'Why are you hurrying so much?' Light asked frowning. 'No one's behind our backs.'

'There's no time to waste, Raito-kun. Eat your meal fast, I want to continue our today's research.' The detective replied monotonously.

Light rolled his eyes over. 'Ryuuzaki, I'm pretty sure that we won't find anything in these documents if we haven't done it already' he took a frying pan in order to prepare an omelet. 'Will you eat with me?' He asked searching for the needed ingredients in the fridge.

'Raito-kun doesn't want to continue our investigation? I guess I have to rise up the percentage then.' L ignored his question and took a piece of cheesecake for himself.

'One more word about me being Kira and _this_ will end up in your messy hair, Ryuuzaki' Light hissed holding the egg threateningly. L ignored him entirely again and took a bite of a cake smiling dreamy. Yagami came back to cooking muttering something to himself angrily.

'It always surprises me that Raito-kun can actually cook' Ryuuzaki announced when Light sat down on a chair next to him and started to consume the meal.

'What is so strange about it?' The teen raised a brow taking a look at the detective.

'I wonder when Raito-kun found the time to learn that skill. Being the top student in the whole Japan must be really time-consuming.'

'Well, it's not really that I needed a lot of time to learn how to prepare certain dishes' Light explained. 'It's just one of my natural abilities, I guess'

'Could Raito-kun possibly step aside a bit?' Light turned to look into the black eyes being completely stunned.

'Why the hell is that? Just one day ago you were willing to have sex with me and today you don't even want to sit next to me? That kinda hurt my pride, you know' Yagami stood up and went away as far as possible from the detective feeling offended.  
L frowned fighting back his blush. He didn't win though.

'I simply dislike the smell of the broccoli' he said quietly pointing at Light's plate. 'Raito-kun really shouldn't be that impulsive.' He turned his sight away from the teen and drowned in inner reflections.  
Light clenched his fists feeling like an idiot. _Damn_, Ryuuzaki, he thought. Why are you making me feel this way?

...

After a quick shower, both of them laid down on the bed. Light was glancing at the ceiling having no idea what he could say. That moment was really awkward. The two boys lying by their sides in one big bed underneath their blankets willing to say something but being completely unable to find the right words.  
It's funny somehow, Light thought smirking ironically. Two real geniuses don't know what to talk about.

He sighed loudly and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep. His breath deepened but his speeding thoughts didn't let him sail away. There was another factor that was disturbing him as well - he would give his right hand that Ryuuzaki was staring at him right now. He frowned and slowly turned his face to the detective opening his brown eyes.

He wasn't wrong. L indeed was observing him chewing his thumb. He seemed completely calm but Light got an impression that his left eyelash twitched when their glances met.

'What?' His voice sounded rather unpleasant. When he got nervous, he would always become harsh.

'Nothing at all, Raito-kun. Yet you know that I'm an insomniac.' He kept on staring at him.

'Yeah, and so what?' Light tried to cover his embarrassment with irritation. 'It's odd. Stop that. I want to get some sleep but certainly won't gain any if you go on glaring at me'

L didn't react and didn't turn away.

It's high time to change the tactics, Light thought letting his smile spread on his lips and his sight soften. He was a great actor after all.  
Ryuuzaki felt a bit anxious seeing this change in Light's behavior. It never boded well when the teen was smirking like that.

'What's bothering you, Ryuuzaki? Is there something you would like to tell me?' Light used his seductive tone which wrapped the detective up tightly. Yagami turned right and put his right hand under his head in order to make himself comfortable in this position.

'Why would something be bothering me? Beside my insomnia I'm fine' L lied slightly desperately trying to control himself. It was pretty hard in such conditions providing that Light was obviously tempting him and under no circumstances could he let the boy succeed.  
Why do I even consider he could succeed?, L thought. There's no way I would fall for his stupid tricks…  
He didn't finish his thought being completely shocked. Light did something totally unexpected. He slowly moved his cuffed hand and reached the detective's cheek stroking it gently.

'C'mon, Ryuuzaki, I can clearly see that you're worrying about _something_' on the outside he seemed to be keeping himself under a perfect control but his insides were aching him as he truly wanted to make the next step.

'Nothing but the Kira case is absorbing me right now' said L weakly being angry with himself for not sounding more firm.

'Oh' Light tilted his head a bit. '_Is that so_, Ryuuzaki?' He purred moving closer to the detective lying next to him. His hand was still studying the fracture of L's smooth skin. His heart was beating twice hard as it normally did but he remained calm. L was in an opposite situation slowly losing his stony expression as Light was leaning to him. The caramel eyes were mesmerizing him and pulling into a strange state of uncertainty. Way too far from his normal composure.

'You have to pull away, Raito-kun' he said holding back the stuttering. 'Seducing me won't reduce the percentage anyway. In fact, it can only rise it up.'

'So you're claiming I'm trying to seduce you, huh?' Light chuckled. 'And you're probably right.' He whispered with a dangerous spark in the eyes.

'Stop it, Light!' L pushed away the teen's hand and withdraw to the edge of the bed.

'Yesterday you didn't mind my touch' Yagami reminded raising a brow.

'Yesterday was a terrible mistake and it won't ever happen again' L announced. 'I've already told Raito-kun to forget and move forward, have I not?' He pulled up his legs to his stomach huddling even more than he already had. His black eyes were shining in the semidarkness.

'Yeah, knowing you, you could have mentioned it sometime…' he clenched his fingers on the pillow. 'Though I'm never going to forget, Ryuuzaki. People do not forget their firsts, right?' He turned away chuckling after seeing L's stunned expression. It was quite funny to see his eyes widening in shock and disbelief.  
He finally relaxed and slowly let himself drown in sleep. Being already asleep he still was smiling.

L was stabbing his sight to the teen's back repeating Light's words again and again in his mind like some kind of a strange mantra. Did he tell him the truth? Was Ryuuzaki really the first one to have done it with him? Technically, it was rather hard to believe. Light was smart, popular and handsome. His low seductive voice would certainly tempt more than one girl… or boy, he thought blushing to ears.  
And of course, he'd had this girlfriend, Misa. She'd been so in love with Light. So much that she probably wouldn't have even hesitated if he had asked her to sleep with him.

L winced in disgust. She'd never deserved to have someone like Light. Being a stupid mindless blonde who was chattering about nothing and everything at the same time made him dislike her very much. What had Light seen in such an empty vessel like Misa?  
Luckily, he had finally seen through the eyes and broken up with her a few weeks before when they had been chained together. L still remembered her huge despair as she'd wanted to cry her eyes out because her dear Light hadn't loved her.  
Ryuuzaki must have admitted that he had felt a little happy when he had got to know that Yagami had never had any feelings for that girl. Her annoying presence had been finally gone and he could have Light's whole attention.

Wait, _what_?!, he yelled at himself in his thoughts. What are you thinking about? I felt happy because I was at least freed of being forced to spend the whole days with her useless chattering all around me!

He shut his eyes trying to get rid of the stupid reflections in his mind.

Yes, he had problems with sleeping and yes, he had a lot of time for thinking. But such preposterous thoughts as these which were haunting him now were just a waste of his precious time.  
I'm not jealous, he told himself trying to convince his body about it although his burning cheeks indicated the complete opposite.

...

L couldn't sleep at all. Usually, he would use the time in bed for analyzing the current situation of the investigation but today he couldn't focus properly. For the first time he was quite pissed off because of his hopeless insomnia case. Being unconscious for a couple of hours could save him from thinking about Light and his feelings towards the teen.

Because now it was very clear that he actually had some. The truth was that he had said it by himself just one day ago but it was different somehow now. Now he really meant it. Yesterday was just a passion, L thought. Now there's something more. He got to like Light from the very beginning as they met and he admired his intellect and quick thinking. They were pretty alike at this point. The boy was really young, not even 18 years old but he was already the top student in the whole Japan and was attending to the one of the most prestigious colleges in the country.

Ryuuzaki liked the way Light was expressing himself and quite enjoyed every little argument they had though he would never admit it. He was the only one person that L enjoyed spending time with. Raito was the only one who could equal his own intellectual level. He was the only one for him.  
The detective sighed deeply finally facing the truth - he didn't want just his friendship. He wanted something more from Light.  
The way young Yagami used to smile always caused the butterflies in L's stomach. His laughter always made him trembling and weakening. His brown irises were hypnotizing him and his scent was intoxicating, he felt he could lose his mind breathing in too much of it into his lungs.  
And that beautiful body of Light… the muscular chest and slim hips, skillful hands and soft lips. Ryuuzaki loved all of it so much that it was aching him.  
He took a glance at the teen lying next to him who was deeply asleep right now. Light looked so innocently like that. His long eyelashes were touching the cheeks and his mouth were slightly opened. Looking like the angel he couldn't possibly be accused of anything right now.  
But L knew that Light was a mass murderer named Kira. He was perfectly aware of this fact but that couldn't make him stop loving that boy.

'The justice is beyond everything' he whispered leaning closer to Light and taking unruly wisps out of his forehead. 'Beyond even my personal feelings towards you, Raito-kun.'

Suddenly, the teen winced and moved moaning longingly. L stared at him not knowing what to do. It seemed that Light was having a very vivid dream right now.

'Ryuuzaki…' L heard a soft mumble coming out of Yagami's mouth.

'Yes?' The detective asked quietly.

'Ah, Ryuuzaki…' Light turned on his right side and grabbed L into a huge embrace.

'_Light_?' L squeaked feeling the strong arms around him. The teen's breath deepened again and Ryuuzaki realized that Raito had been asleep for that whole time. He smiled lightly and embraced the boy as well resting his head on his chest and listening to the calm heartbeat of his one true love. That finally rocked him to sleep and soon he drifted away to his subconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for positive reviews, guys! And sorry for a short chapter. I'll get better ;)**

* * *

Light felt tickling on his cheek. He frowned trying to ignore it but the sensation was getting stronger instead of weakening. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed something black in front of his head. What the…?

As soon as he realized what was going on he jumped up throwing L off him.

'What on Earth is happening?' Ryuuzaki looked around rubbing his eyes and trying to focus which was rather difficult due to being roughly woken up.

'You'd better tell me!' Light shouted loudly leaning to the edge of the bed. 'You were clinging to me!' His eyes were wide opened and filled with shock.

'No, I wasn't!' L responded. 'You are the one to have pulled me into a hug!' He didn't mention that he'd taken a great pleasure of the situation and finally slept like a normal man. Light didn't need to know that.

'You know what? I completely don't remember anything of what you're saying happened!' The teen kept on yelling at L.

'Of course you don't, silly. You were asleep at the time' Ryuuzaki smirked.

'Don't ever call me like that again, L' Light growled staring angrily at the detective. He stood up and went directly to the closet in order to find some fresh clothes for the new day. He took a pair of jeans and a black shirt - his typical outfit.

'Does it mean that you actually slept during the night?' He asked not looking at L and grabbing a new towel.

'Raito-kun is right' Ryuuzaki smiled chewing his thumb. Light sighed seeing that. Such a bad habit, he thought shaking his head with a little dose of pity.

'Stand up now. I want to take my shower' he said heading for the bathroom. L did so and followed the boy. Walking behind Light was a great opportunity to stare at this ideal body of his and L made a full use out of watching closely his slim hips which were slightly rocking as the teen kept on moving. But he remained quiet not wanting to piss Yagami off more than he already was. When they reached the room Light turned around to look at the detective.

'You can sit on this stool during my shower but don't you dare turn even for a bit! In other case I would be forced to become really unpleasant.' He sent him a hard glance.

'More than you already are?' Asked L raising a brow.

Light didn't bother to reply and urged him to turn around. Ryuuzaki raised his eyes to the ceiling not getting the point of this tomfoolery - he'd already seen Light naked. Better than anyone else if he was to believe Yagami's words. Yet he did as he was told and assured the boy twice that he would behave properly providing him that privacy.

Though he felt the great temptation to have at least a quick glance at the teen and turned a bit to look into the mirror. As he expected he could see the back of the handsome boy as he was standing below the stream of water. That was a nice view. It made L a bit turned on. But he quickly composed himself knowing that he shouldn't break the promise.

Most unfortunately for him, Light had already noticed his glare and turned red on the face half because of the embarrassment and half because of rising anger.  
L huddled on a stool pretending that he'd seen nothing but it was too late and Raito knew better what was the truth. He grabbed the detective's arm and turned him around to himself. Ryuuzaki was a bit afraid of pure fury in the boy's eyes.

'You promised' Light hissed through the clenched teeth. 'Was it really that hard to resist yourself from taking a look, Ryuuzaki? I insist on getting a longer chain' he announced still being extremely pissed off. 'So that you'll be able to wait outside, pervert.'

'I guess you have the right to ask for such a request' L sighed being awfully ashamed of what he had done. Why must I ruin everything?, he wondered bitterly nodding in agreement. Light pulled his clothes on and let Ryuuzaki have a quick shower. Then, not looking at him he left the room and came to the kitchen.  
Assuring himself that L was not observing him, he let his lips spread in a wide smirk. The aim is achieved, he thought.  
To tell the truth he'd only acted that scene of being pissed off. He didn't really mind Ryuuzaki staring at his body. It was rather a pleasure to feel his black eyes watching his every move. His true goal was to convince L that they needed a longer chain. Light felt the need to talk with Ryuk about the current situation. And having the longer chain would provide him the opportunity to talk with the Shinigami.

* * *

'Quite impressive' Light heard a hoarse voice behind him when L was communicating with Watari to provide a longer chain and the new pack of his favorite cookies. He was arguing right now that the cookies would improve his deduction skills up to 20 percents but Watari didn't seem to be convinced.  
Light turned around and faced grinning Ryuk taking a full advantage of not being handcuffed to the detective for a while. He slowly took his tea and sipped the hot drink smirking.

'You deceived one of the most intelligent people on this world' Ryuk said. 'I will never get bored with humans' he cackled with his usual "hyuk hyuk".

'Well, I've got a task for you, Ryuk' Light tried to cover the pricks of conscience with the maliciousness ignoring the tightening knots in his stomach. 'I want you to get some information for me…' he moved his brow meaningfully.

'Oh, so you're going to continue this cruel game, huh, Light?' Ryuk's eyes shined with joyful madness. 'That's really unfair of you - you let him go on with this one-sided relationship in conviction that you feel the same… truly cruel' he was about to leave the kitchen giggling.

'Hey, Ryuk!' Light yelled after him. The horrifying Shinigami turned around with a smirk on his lips. 'Have your reward' he threw him a red apple. Ryuk's face showed the excitement.

'Yay, Light, thanks!' He bit his sharp teeth into the fruit and went through the wall disappearing.

'Has Raito-kun been talking to someone?' Ryuuzaki entered the room eating an apple pie.

'No, there's no one around as you can see' he smiled raising a brow. 'How did it go?' He pointed at L's cell phone.

'I took care of everything. The new chain will be brought today' he took a look into brown eyes and flushed. As for having confessed his feelings towards this boy he would experience that strange willingness to stroke the soft cheeks of Light each time he saw him smiling. It was so damn idiotic. He didn't want to let his hormones take the control over his actions. He really needed to overcome his body's strange needs and become as emotionless as he used to.

But Light wasn't planning on helping him with it.

'Great. My body has become a bit numbed already.' He stretched being fully aware that L was gazing at him. He smirked pretending that he hadn't seen this lustful glance and shook the chained arm. 'It's rather uncomfortable' he said looking at his handcuffed hand. He was chained to a radiator which was next to the armchair he'd been sitting on.

'I'm sorry, Raito-kun. Yet it's rather necessary.' L took a seat next to the boy observing him.

'What?' Light started to feel quite odd. 'Your eyes are disturbing, Ryuuzaki.' He turned away to hide a blush.

'Do you know that you were calling my name during the sleep?' L asked softly.

'What?!' Light sent him a shocked glance. 'You're playing tricks on me right now, Ryuuzaki.'

'Raito-kun knows that it's not my habit' he stressed the pronoun.

'Ok, and why would I do that?' Light foundered in the armchair. He desperately wanted L's words to occur to be a joke.

'Raito-kun asks me? I guess he should seek for answers in his own mind' the detective started to chew his thumb. Again.

'Do you want me to admit something?' Light asked suspiciously narrowing his eyes. 'Well, I guess that you won't get any satisfying response' he turned his confusion into slight anger.

'It really depends on what exactly you would like to confess' L replied bending closer to the teen.

'What do you mean, Ryuuzaki?' Light asked nervously as their faces were quite close to each other. He could almost see his reflection in L's big eyes.  
They were calling him. Coaxing him to submit to the temptation and drown in this black sea. And Light almost gave in but suddenly someone opened the door and he backed immediately hiding his eyes under brown fringe.

It was Watari who was carrying L's order - the seven meters long chain and two packs of cookies for the one who was a sugar-addict aka Ryuuzaki.

'Thank you very much, Watari' L turned to him taking the cookies at once. 'Could you leave the chain on the table?' He pointed with his index finger.

'May I ask you why you need it?' The older man took a look at Light. 'Ryuuzaki didn't want to tell me while we were talking on the phone.'

'Let's say that we needed a little more of privacy' Light explained not looking at the man. 'Being with someone 168 hours per week day by day is a bit tiring, you know'

'I see' Watari didn't seem to be convinced by this mere explanation though he decided not to press. If L had wanted to tell him then he would have done that. He said a farewell to the two boys and left them alone.

'Does Raito-kun want some?' Ryuuzaki passed the cookies to Light. 'They are so delicious!'

'Well, no thanks' Yagami stood up. 'I don't really like sweets.'

'I cannot imagine how is it possible' L put another chocolate biscuit into his mouth.

'And I cannot imagine how is it possible that you're not a diabetic already' Light shook his head. 'Please, L, unchain me from that bloody radiator. I feel like a dog!'

'Of course, Raito-kun' the detective took a little key out of his pocket and unlocked the cuff. Light rubbed his aching wrist. How wonderful not to feel this bunch of metal around the hand, he thought.

'Aren't you going to chain us together again?' He asked in surprise seeing that L came back on his chair.

'Your wrist is in pain. I don't want it to get worse' he answered simply.

'Cool' Light smiled at him and took one of the cookies.

'I thought you didn't want any' L raised a brow.

'True. But seeing you eating them with such a delight made me want to actually try them' he licked the chocolate from the top and smiled dreamy. 'Mmmm… yummy!'

The way Light was "eating" the cookie made L feel that special tension in the lower stomach. He clasped his legs hoping that Light wouldn't see in which situation was Ryuuzaki right now.

'What is it?' Yagami glanced at him strangely.

'Nothing.' L did his best to remain calm. 'Why?' He set his teeth when he started to feel uncomfortable in his pants.

'You're blushing' Light said. 'A lot. Do you have a fever?' The boy stood up wanting to touch his forehead but L stopped him.

'Do not come closer to me, Light-kun' he begged. 'I… need to go to the bathroom' he quickly stood up and left the teen in the kitchen alone.

'What the hell?' Light shook his head in surprise and sat back on his armchair taking another cookie. 'They're quite good though' he smirked and put it into his mouth ignoring the decision not to tackle anything unhealthy which he'd once made.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: The new chapter for ya. Enjoy!**

* * *

L rushed into the bathroom and closed the door behind him turning the key in the lock. Then he slowly looked down at arising bulge in his jeans. Is it really happening to me?, he thought rubbing it delicately. His lips let out a quiet moan. He took his hands away from the trousers at once covering his mouth.

No, I need to wait a few minutes and it will be gone, he thought. Under no circumstances could Light see that.  
Thinking of the boy only made the things worse. L's mind was being invaded by the variety of pictures of Light in many different situations. But all of them had one thing in common - Raito and his wonderful body.

These thoughts made Ryuuzaki even harder. The bulge in his pants wanted to come out of the clothes. Having no idea why he was doing that, he slowly unfastened the trousers and unzipped them. Still feeling uncomfortable, he took off the boxers and set his manhood free at last. He was staring at it for a few seconds.

I'm not going to do that!, he thought setting his teeth.

But I can't hold myself back…

He poked it. It was pulsing and becoming red as the more blood was flowing in. It was almost painful!

Hesitating, he slowly took it into his hand and stroked it gently. His imagination involuntarily emerged the image of Light doing that for him.

That finally made him submit to the temptation and his strong desire.

He laid on the cold floor feeling tears assembling in his eyes.

'Oh, Light…' he moaned as he finally came. 'If you only knew how much of desire I have for you. It's hidden deeply inside my heart and you are the only one who's able to awake it' he sighed trembling after the climax. It couldn't equal with the real one that he had experienced that one time with Raito-kun but was enough for now. It had to be enough.

'Ryuuzaki?' He suddenly heard from behind the door. 'What are you doing there for such a long time?' Light seemed to be a bit worried. Or at least, L wanted him to be. 'I don't know if I should remind you that we have the investigation to lead! And you're kinda a boss for me so please, pull your ass together and come here!'

Ryuuzaki smiled standing finally up and cleaning the mess he'd made. That was Light he knew. The irony and a little dose of insolence were the inseparable parts of his existence.

He slowly opened the door and faced Light who was standing in front of him. He indeed had a little of anxiety in the eyes. That made L smile again.

'Uh, finally' the boy snapped. 'I almost thought that Kira had got you or something like that' he smirked sarcastically and the concern in his look vanished.

'Hopefully, I'm alright' he shrugged his shoulders. Light was looking at him with a strange facial expression.

'What?' L felt uncomfortable.

'You've got something on your cheek' the teen replied reaching for L's face. The detective didn't dare move cursing himself for overlooking that little proof of his previous action. He felt the soft touch of Light. Yagami hummed in wonder and put his fingers closer to his mouth. L was glaring at him with wide opened eyes trying to believe in what he was actually seeing.

Light slowly licked the sticky substance off his fingers.

'Not bad' he smirked at L. Does it mean that he knows…? 'Whatever it is' Ryuuzaki breathed out the air feeling deep relief. Luckily, he didn't know.

'Here's the chain' Light passed the key to him. 'Cuff us and let's finally go to the computer room. We've been quite lazy today' he winked at the ravenous-haired detective.

'Yes, indeed, Raito-kun' L locked them with a slight smile across his lips. To tell the truth, he was already missing that well-known cold metal wrapped around the wrist. He was missing being attached to the teen he loved.

'Wow, it's longer than it used to be' Matsuda commented when they entered the studio pointing at the chain.

'Little changes' Light sent him a forced smile meaning "don't ask or I'll get pissed".

The man shut his mouth though he felt a real curiosity. Although the rest of the investigation team found him a dumb, in fact he was a good observer and the way the two boys pecked one another made him wonder what was going on between them.

'Finally you got here' Soichiro looked at his son with reprimand in the eyes. 'May I ask why it took you so much time?'

'We were waiting for Watari, Mr. Yagami' L answered slightly. 'He was up to bring us the new chain'

'What was wrong with the previous one?' The man looked at the two suspiciously.

'It was just a bit too short, dad' Light cut off the questions. 'No big deal' he blushed lightly.

That is interesting, Matsuda thought watching the boy carefully. I wish I'd know the truth.

'Alright, let's come back to work then' L ordered. He sit down on the chair in his (un)normal position wrapping his toes around the chair's edge in order to keep the balance. He opened his Word file and started browsing it trying to find something useful. Then he would move to the camera records while checking the latest of Watari's reports. Typical routine.

Everybody took their stuff and left the room knowing that Ryuuzaki preferred to work on his own with Light as an exception.

Yagami sighed deeply and spread out on the armchair in the corner coming back to the dull reports he was supposed to flick through. In fact, he didn't really pay attention to the given task. He was impatiently waiting for Ryuk who should bring him some photos and names of the most awful and disgusting criminals so that Light could get rid of them and make the world a better place. As for being tightened to L he couldn't really go on with creating the brand new world free of dangerous madmen and other criminals.

Though thinking about it didn't provide him as much amusement as it used to. He frowned and scolded himself for not being excited.

'Is there something wrong?' He heard suddenly L's voice.

'No' he returned the look. 'What makes you think that something isn't alright?' He raised a brow.

'Raito-kun has been wincing for a while' L said. 'I'm quite positive that the reason for it isn't connected with the case so that's why I ask why he feels uncomfortable somehow.' Ryuuzaki was chewing a strawberry bubblegum.

'It's just my back' Light said. 'It's still aching me a bit, you know' he added trying to fight back the blush that appeared on his cheeks. To tell the truth, he hadn't lied. He really felt the pain in his lower part of body as for sharing his first time with L. He hadn't wanted to admit it before though the first day after their moment was the worst. He barely could move.

But now, the pain almost disappeared and it was easy to ignore it.

'Oh' L looked confused and embarrassed at the same time. 'Why Raito-kun didn't tell me earlier? He could stay in bed for one day instead of suffering.'

'I'm fine' Light cut off not willing to continue this conversation. 'Come back to work.' He moved his sight from the detective to the papers again. He heard that L turned around on his chair and started typing again. He closed his eyes and slowly breathed out the air of his lungs. Something wrong had been happening to him recently. Since the night he'd shared with L, he actually felt that his unshakeable belief in the right of what he'd been doing was melting. His heart twitched somehow every time he thought about taking the criminals' lives away.  
He shook his head to get rid of this ridiculous thoughts. I am the justice, he thought narrowing his eyes that shined dangerously. What I do is right. I cannot hesitate.

Suddenly he noticed the Shinigami coming through the wall next to him. Ryuk was holding something in his claws.

'I've got everything you asked for, Light' he chuckled cheerfully.

Yagami smirked unpleasantly.

'Ryuuzaki?' He waited for the detective to look at him. 'I need to go to the bathroom' he announced.

'Of course' L stood up and followed the teen. Ryuk was walking by Light's side being invisible for L.

'I chose the worst kind' Shinigami was still giggling. Light rolled his eyes not being able to response since Ryuuzaki could hear.

'Wait a minute, L' he said closing the door behind him. He reached out his hand for the photos Ryuk brought with himself. The Death God passed them to him stifling the cackle. Light smirked and took a look at the criminals. Most of them were murderers and rapists. One of them was particularly hideous being a sadist who would chop off his victims' limbs and leave them to die in suffering.

Light winced in disgust. He deserved much more than a mere heart attack but the teen didn't have time for coming up with the ideas how to eliminate him so he just wrote the names with the dates and hours of death on a piece of paper pulled out of his Death Note. After that he crumpled the sheet and hid it deeply in his jeans' pocket giving the photos back to Shinigami and bending his head in the soundless "thank you". Ryuk grinned terrifyingly and left the boy.  
Light flushed the toilet pretending that he'd used it and washed his hands in a washbasin. Then he came out of the bathroom bursting into the detective who was leaning against the door. They landed on the floor with Light on top.

L smiled with embarrassment mumbling some apologies and helping one another they stood up. Light quickly let go of Ryuuzaki's hand feeling strange. His stomach was tightened in one huge knot. He swallowed with difficulties. Seeing L smiling made him feel the little pricks of conscious and he couldn't face the detective with the awareness what he had just done.  
What the hell is happening to me?!

...

'Light, wake up!' Ryuuzaki grabbed the boy's arm and shook it roughly bringing him back to reality.

'What the heck?! Is there a fire or something?' Light pulled out of L's squeeze and rubbed his eyes yawning. He looked at the watch. It was only 5:45 in the morning! Yagami moaned shutting his eyes. 'I'll kill you, Ryuuzaki. It's so damn early!'

'We have no time for fucking sleeping, Light!' L was frowning in irritation that the teen was dawdling.

'Oh, you swore' Light snickered. 'Quite rare of you'

'I'm not joking, Light! We have another murder!' L was nearly shaking because of the growing impatience.

'Oh' Light's expression stoned. 'Give me one second, L.' he quickly pulled on himself the first shirt that fell into his hands and some random trousers. 'Alright, I'm ready.'

They quickened through the headquarters' corridors.

'What exactly happened, L?' Light asked when they reached their studio.

'The killings have started again' Ryuuzaki responded. 'Two criminals died of the heart attacks today at 4:59 a.m. One of them was a serial killer. The second tended to be particularly cruel with his victims – at first he would rape them, then chop off the limbs and finally let them die observing their last minutes. True psychopath.'

'Better a psychopath than someone who didn't deserve to die, right?' Light said. L peeked at him.

'To some extent right, Raito-kun.' They entered the computer room. Most of the team was already there.

'What do you think about it, Ryuuzaki?' They asked stabbing their sights into the slender detective.

'Kira came back after almost 2 weeks of silence' L sighed huddling on a chair.

Light was watching L carefully. He wrote those names 5 days ago in his Death Note. The next murders he had planned for upcoming days.

'We don't have many trails but…' Ryuuzaki looked directly at younger Yagami. 'I have a question to you, Light'

'Ask me as you will' the boy answered simply making himself comfortable in his favorite armchair.

'Do you remember that one time you wanted to use the restroom and locked yourself behind the door?' Ryuuzaki wasn't blinking.

'Well, yeah. Something like that happened indeed' he had an innocent expression.

'Can you tell me what exactly you were doing that time?' L bended forward a bit.

'Am I really supposed to describe you what I did there?' He chuckled. 'I guess, everyone gathered here know what people do in restrooms.' He snorted.

'That one time I wasn't keeping my eye on you and the killings started to happen again' L said. 'You are my top suspect and now the percentage has risen up to 28,6 percents.'

'Don't even start again, Ryuuzaki' Light got angry. 'I am not damn Kira!'

'And I think you are. 33,2 percents.' L kept on talking merciless. The investigation team were looking at the two young males arguing with each other. The pressure kept on rising.

'Don't force me to play this game again!' Light hissed at the detective in front of him. Ryuuzaki didn't answer not turning his sight away.

Slowly Light's face became as emotionless as L's. That made him look even more horrifying.

'Very well' he whispered being completely ripped off the emotions. 'Accuse me of everything. Blame me for all of these murders. Put me in front of the court even today!' He stopped for a second.

'Is it a confess?' L asked.

'Hell, no' Light shook his head. 'Yet, you still can do it. You have that power. Isn't it what you wanted from the very beginning after all? All you have to do is to tight me up and take me to the jail. You've always wanted to put me behind the bars, haven't you? Now you have that chance.' Light kept his stony expression. 'I won't run. I won't resist. Accuse me and let it be over. I can already imagine the headlines in the newspapers saying: "the glorious detective L has captured the most dangerous serial killer in the history of this world"!'

'Stop this at once, Light!' Ryuuzaki couldn't stand this awful monologue. You know that I never wanted it!, he wanted to scream into this emotionless yet still beautiful face. These words hurt him so much.

'Leave us' he ordered the rest of the team. They obeyed without any nagging.

'What the hell possessed you, Light?' L tried hard not to let the tears flow down his cheeks. 'You have never been that rude.'

Yagami finally turned his sight away being terribly ashamed of what he had said. He couldn't prevent his mouth from letting out all of those bitter words he'd said. He didn't answer.

'I've never wanted you to occur Kira' L mumbled quietly. 'You know that' he turned his back to the teen sobbing soundlessly.

Light finally overcame his embarrassment and slowly came to the detective.

'I'm so sorry, L' he whispered standing behind his chair but not daring touch him. 'I didn't mean it. I didn't want to hurt you. I apologize.'

L regained control again and held back the tears. He slowly turned to Light.

'It's fine' he murmured. 'I guess I should apologize as well'

Light squatted in front of him and removed the tears from his cheeks taking L's face into his hands.

'You don't have to' he whispered. 'I am the only one who's being an idiot…'


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: And here Light is slowly starting to change so yes, he will be extremely out of character in the end when I am done with him. But this is how he behaves in my imagination, this is who I would like him to be. Anyway, I hope you'll get to like him in this story. Personally, I love him being cute *w***

* * *

Soichiro was nervously walking around the corridor feeling hopeless. Hearing the voices of his coworkers wasn't reducing his anxiety either.

'Did you see his face?' The policemen were whispering to each other.

'It was so horrifyingly emotionless! I wouldn't be surprised if Light in fact was Kira…'

'Just stop thinking out loud!' Mr. Yagami couldn't resist himself anymore. 'He is my son! I can't even stand the thought that he might be a killer and you are saying all these awful things!' He clenched his fists.

The rest of the team mumbled apologies and obediently silenced. Soichiro sighed deeply and sat on the floor hiding his face in the hands.  
Oh, Light, he thought. Please, just don't turn out into the mass murderer we're trying to catch…

...

They were like spellbound - not able to move closer or withdraw. L was staring into the beautiful caramel eyes of the man he'd just tried to accuse of the worst type of crime. That man was holding his face in his hands right now and was returning the glance with deep sadness in the eyes. Ryuuzaki noticed the sole tear flowing down the boy's cheek. That made him bend to Light and remove the salty drop from of his cheek with a light kiss. He stayed close to the boy's face. Yagami shivered and closed his eyes feeling his racing heart bumping in the chest. The blush colored his cheeks.

Don't fall for this, Light, he told himself and backed, wincing. He turned around and came back to his armchair huddling on it and shutting his eyes.

L set his teeth feeling miserable. Light didn't want him. He was helpless to think it could be another way.

The quiet knocking on the door broke the awkward silence.

'May we come in?' Aizawa asked taking a peep inside the room. He saw the two boys with their backs turned to each other and felt the great tension in the air. 'Well… maybe we should go to another place…'

'No' L interrupted. 'Take all the people and enter the room. We need to put an end to this horrible game'

In fact, he didn't want to stay with Light alone. The boy was sitting in the armchair now and seemed to be ignoring completely everything yet still having more people around could save Ryuuzaki from drowning in arising depression.

The investigation team slowly went inside trying to hide their curiosity realizing how bad the atmosphere between the two geniuses was.  
Matsuda took a glare at Light. He was huddled in the armchair as if he was trying to disappear. He couldn't see the boy's eyes because of the fringe though could clearly say that he was at least upset and unhappy.

However, L looked even worse. By the first peek he could be considered as if he was completely alright but after longer observations, Matsuda noticed the nervousness in the detective's moves, his shaking hands and red eyes. That was certainly not caused by sitting in front of the screen for too long - he'd just started working! No, it must have been something different. Matsuda added two to two and the only possible explanation of this situation emerged in his mind - L must have been crying! The man was truly shocked by his theory though it seemed that his deduction was right.

Could it be that L and Light… together?

No, certainly not, he scolded himself in thoughts. That's madness to suspect them of this sort of things, he thought.

Although he couldn't help the feeling that something big was going on between the two.

And I will know the truth, he promised himself coming back to his task.

...

'Can we have a little talk, Light?' Soichiro asked his son when they finished their work for today. The teen raised his stony sight and faced his dad. After a few seconds of glancing, he finally nodded in a soundless response.

'Um, well, I would like to do it in private if it doesn't bother you' the man said eying on Ryuuzaki.

'I understand' the detective responded and slowly left the room. He couldn't fully close the door because the chain was in the way so he leaned his back against the wall and strained his hearing. He knew he shouldn't do that - Light and his father deserved some privacy if they wanted it. But it was so difficult to resist! L was truly curious what this conversation would be about.

He heard a deep sigh of the older man. Soichiro was truly worried about his son.

'Light… Light, please, look at me.' The teen slowly obeyed the plea. Mr. Yagami was shocked and a bit afraid of the lack of emotions on his son's face.

'Did you… really mean it?' He finally asked.

'Mean what?' The teen's voice was monotonous. His sight was blank.

'You know exactly what I want to ask you, Light. Please, don't make it harder for me' Soichiro sighed.

The silence descended again. But when the older man had already lost the hope to hear the answer, it came.

'I-I don't know, dad…' his voice finally showed his hidden weakness and devastated feelings. 'I was really pissed off… I got so angry! I never should have lost my composure… I hurt him. I fucking _hurt him_, dad. How can I ever forgive myself…?'

The rest was muffled with the loud buzzing in L's ears. His heart hastened as if it wanted to jump out of his chest. His eyes widened in shock. He grabbed his legs and pulled them to his chin hiding his face underneath the unruly black as night hair.  
Do I mean anything to him?, his mind was speeding. Is there a little hope that it can be true…?

'I have fallen…' he whispered. The great emotionless genius called L, the one who could lead every case to the solution, has fallen. Has fallen for his top suspect in the case of his life.

How ironically! Crush on anyone but Light would be less harmless! But he knew he couldn't fight this feeling.  
'My own body has made fun out of me. I've always known that such useless things as love or care shouldn't take my precious time. It never does any good. It gives you only pain, suffering and distraction. Oh, why _you_…?'

...

Light woke up the next day with a terrible headache. During the past few days he was constantly forced to work almost 20 hours per day (the number of murders had drastically risen up) and he already could feel the consequences of this lack of sleep. He took a look at the watch rubbing his temples, hoping it would kill the pain.

9:14 a.m.? He stood up slowly and looked around. Ryuuzaki wasn't in the room.

Something is terribly _not_ right, Light thought taking a bathrobe and tightening it around his waist.  
Suddenly he realized one thing: he wasn't handcuffed!  
What the hell? What happened for god's sake?

Being completely conscious this time he rushed to the kitchen ignoring the painful pulsing in his forehead.

'Ryuuzaki!' He yelled out. 'Where the hell are you hiding? What is going on here?!'

'L isn't here' he suddenly heard from the corner of the kitchen. He slowly turned around and faced Watari.

'So where is he?' Light leaned his clenched fists against his hips.

'He didn't let me tell you. However, even if he did, I wouldn't inform you, Kira' the older man winced in disgust.

'What? Why have you called me like that?' Light was stunned.

'_You_ are the top suspect. L is sure you are the one he's looking for. He just hasn't found the right proofs yet. Though, I'm sure that he'll find them soon and we'll finally get rid of you, _troublemaker_.' Watari came back to the newspaper he'd been reading.

'Why do you want to get rid of me?' Light didn't understand.

Watari sighed deeply. 'Honestly, everyone call you a genius but personally I find you dumb. Dumb and blind.'

'If your purpose was to offend me, then you didn't succeed' Light responded calmly. 'Does Ryuuzaki want to get rid of me as well?'

'Stop playing around with him, Light!' Watari didn't withstand this time. 'You're such a cruel sadist!'

'What the hell are you talking about?' Light was dumbfounded.

Watari was observing him carefully. The confusion in the teen's eyes was pretty authentic but Watari knew that Light was a bloody great actor.

'So you don't know?' He asked finally.

'Know what? You're the one who's a sadist right now! You perfectly know how I hate staying uninformed!' Light was running out if his patience and composure.

'This time I may believe him' Watari seemed to completely ignore the boy. 'What is it?' He asked seeing that Light winced and started to rub his temples again.

'It's… nothing. I've got a migraine, that's all.' The teen set his teeth and told the pain to go away. It didn't obey the order though.

'Let me see…' the older man came closer to the boy and placed the hand on his hot forehead. 'I guess you've got a fever, Light' he said.

'What?' The boy roughly pulled away from Watari. 'It can't be! I haven't been ill since I was 6!'

'It seems that your time has come' Watari snorted. 'Stop acting like a child.'

Light obediently calmed down on the outside. But his insides were panicking. He was truly obsessed with staying healthy and was afraid of falling sick.

'Come back to the bed. I'll make some tea for you' Watari turned his back to the boy and came to the kettle.

'Yes…' Light slowly took a turn. But something was wrong. Everything was spinning around and he had no longer the control over his body. He lost his balance. Landing on the floor he felt the sudden nausea and vomited at once. Then, he lost his conscious.

...

The raised voices brought him back to reality. With a loud groan he grasped his ears in order to stifle all the noises. He felt as if his head was going to explode.

'Light!' He heard a piercing voice. It was his father who'd called him. The boy winced in pain trying to open the eyes. Though it was way too bright to do that. It only caused another arrow of pain through his temples. The hot tears slowly flew down his fever -reddish cheeks.

'Please, Mr. Yagami, you have to step aside. He needs more space and has to rest.' Light heard the calm voice of Ryuuzaki.

'L?' He asked weakly. 'Is that you?'

'Yes.' He heard from somewhere above him. 'Is there anything Raito-kun needs?' The detective asked softly.

'Water…' Light's throat was a sore. 'What exactly happened?' He managed to drawl still having his eyes shut.

'From what I've been told I assume that your organism is dead beat. Stress, hours in front of the screen and constant lack of sleep bet your body, Raito-kun.' Light felt the sensitive touch of chill slender fingers on his face. It soothed the pain a bit. 'Your water' he heard near his ear.

Not being able to open the eyes he slowly sat up on the bed and took a gulp of fresh water. It was a true relief for his hurting throat. Then he collapsed on the pillows again. The aching in his head didn't want to let go. He could feel his body shivering in quick spasms. The sweat emerged on his hot forehead.  
Seeing Light in such a miserable state was truly heartbreaking. It was so difficult for L to witness the boy's suffering. He had no idea that their researching could have appeared to be as murderous for his companion. He took a cold compress he'd prepared beforehand and placed it carefully on Light's forehead. The boy seemed to have already fallen asleep again. Very well, L thought stroking his burning cheek. Raito-kun needs a solid rest to recover.

The teen's breath finally calmed down and deepened. L slowly grasped his face and bent over the sleeping boy. Hesitating no more he placed the delicate kiss on his slightly parted lips. Light tasted salty due to the sweat and tears but it didn't matter to Ryuuzaki. The soft of these mouth got him trembling.

'Love is a real mocker, my dear Light' he whispered touching boy's hand and clasping their fingers. 'Everybody longs for it but when it finally comes it forces you to suffer more than to gladden. Though I'm happy now' he let his lips spread in a slight smile. He regretted bitterly that he couldn't repeat these last words once Light would wake up at last. However, he was able to confess that only when the boy was unconscious.

'Ryuuzaki?' L heard the voice of Watari. He didn't let go of Light's hand though. 'He'll be alright, you know' the older man said softly placing his hand on the detective's shoulder.

'I know' L sighed. 'However, seeing him in suffering makes my heart crack each time I'm forced to watch it. It's a strange feeling. The one I'm not familiar with.'

'He doesn't deserve such a good person that you are' Watari mumbled. 'You shouldn't waste your time on someone like him.'

Ryuuzaki turned his head around to face the man.

'You're wrong, Watari. I don't like the way you talk about Raito-kun' L frowned.

'I'm worried about you, that's all' the man sighed. 'You're like a son for me. The awareness that there is a possibility, even the smallest one, that he can hurt you' Watari pointed at lying Light 'makes me scared. Makes me willing to _eliminate_ the threaten.'

'I do appreciate your concern, Watari. You are the most supportive one. Though' L turned his eyes back to the boy' he's the one who has brought the light into my world. Literally' he chuckled.

Ryuuzaki is chuckling? Watari shook his head. It's even worse than I thought.

'I cannot force you to change your mind, L' the man said. 'Though I beg you - be careful with this boy. No one truly knows him. Don't think that you're an exception.'

'I never claimed that, Watari' L's tone became cooler. 'I'm in love but I haven't lost my mind. I know who Light Yagami might be'.  
But I would hate it to become true, he added in mind.

'One good information in the end' Watari sighed. 'I suppose, I won't be able to convince you about the wrongness of such a decision then?'

'I guess not' Ryuuzaki answered adjusting the twisted quilt and covering Light precisely.  
Watari set his teeth preventing himself from an unpleasant comment when he saw what L had done and left the room.  
The detective sighed deeply and stood up.

'Don't' he heard a quiet whisper. He turned to Light being surprised that he'd awakened. 'Please, stay' the boy murmured.  
Ryuuzaki slowly made his way back and sat down on the bed again.

'Hold me, Ryuuzaki…' he barely heard this plea. Carefully he laid down next to the teen and embraced him. 'Thank you…' Light rested his head on L's chest and sailed away again. The detective stroked lightly his head and smiled.

Sleep well, Light. Overcome this sickness and come back to me.  
Listening to the boy's calm breath made Ryuuzaki sleepy as well. His eyelids became really heavy and he closed his eyes involuntarily. It didn't take long for him to fall deeply into his subconscious that some call dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Light starts being adorable *.* L presents here a little dose of cuteness as well. But I definitely prefer him as the possessive seme who likes having everything under his control. Including Light, of course.**

* * *

When L finally woke up it was nearly 2 p.m. He got up quickly cursing himself that he'd wasted so much time. Light seemed much better than in the morning but his usually slightly tanned cheeks were still red which was a sign that he still had a fever.  
If I had known that so much work could lead him to such a state, I would have never forced him to toil, Ryuuzaki thought.

Light was tough. He never let himself show any tiredness nor weariness. He always seemed to be doing fine and that's why L made a full use out of his intellect. The detective himself had no problems with working 20 hours per day. After all, he used to sleep no more than 3 hours during the night and such pace of leading the research was perfect for him. However, every normal human had their limits and it appeared that Light had crossed his ones.

Having changed the compress on the teen's forehead, L headed toward the kitchen with the intention to prepare something to eat for Light.  
He opened the fridge and peeked inside. The tones of vegetables and other healthy stuff almost fell off the shelves on him. L winced noticing all of that disgusting food. Instead of taking any of Light's healthy reserves, he found a big chunk of cheesecake and the raspberry syrup. Placing it onto a plate he poured the pink substance over the cake. Then, he heated two mugs of milk in the microwave and added 3 teaspoons of cocoa and another 3 of sugar to each of them.

Satisfied with the job, he came back to the bedroom carrying the cheesecake and two mugs on a tray.

As he expected, Light was sitting on a bed obviously feeling better.

'How does Raito-kun feel?' He asked putting the tray on a small table in the corner of the room.

Light turned around and looked at Ryuuzaki.

'Better, I guess' he answered slowly. His voice was still weak. His eyes were too shiny, too teary. The fever had dropped down though the boy wasn't certainly alright yet.

'I'm glad to hear that. Are you hungry? Because I've got something for Raito-kun…' L took the plate with a cake and a fork and passed it to the teen.

'Is it a _cheesecake_?' Light widened his eyes in surprise.

'With a raspberry syrup' Ryuuzaki smiled widely. 'It tastes way better with it.'

'Oh, thank you, L' Light sent him a smile but didn't try the cake. The detective frowned in anxiety.

'What is it? Why is Raito-kun not eating?'

'Well… I don't mean to offend you or anything, Ryuuzaki' the boy blushed. 'I simply do not feel like eating anything right now'.

'But you will drink the cocoa I've prepared, right?' L's eyes showed disappointment.

'Oh, cocoa? Ok…' he replied swearing in mind and forcing to smile.

Ryuuzaki cheered up again and passed the mug to the teen. Light took a gulp and almost choked on it but due to the perfect self-control he managed to maintain the smiling expression. It was so damn sweet! But he didn't want to let L down so he forced himself to drink all of it.  
He passed the mug again to Ryuuzaki and tried to smile but it turned into a grimace.

'What is it, Light?' L asked fearfully seeing the changing expression on the boy's face.

'I-I'm gonna…' he jumped up on his legs and not paying any attention to the swirling corridors, he hastened to the bathroom. He rushed into the room in a very last moment before grasping his stomach and throwing up. L ran just after him.

'I am so sorry, Raito-kun' he moaned helping the boy to stand up. 'I didn't want to cause anything like that' he felt awful. He only wanted to please Light but he provided him more suffering instead.

'I-it's fine now' the teen said after washing his mouth. 'Don't blame yourself for what happened, L. I know you wanted the best. Thank you for that' without thinking, he took the detective into a huge hug and buried his face in the crook of L's neck rubbing his nose against the soft skin of the detective and inhaling deeply in relaxation.

After few seconds of surprise, Ryuuzaki returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

'It's not like you, Raito-kun' he murmured breathing in the teen's nice scent.

'I know.' He heard a simple answer. 'Don't get used to too much. Once I recover, everything will come back to normal.'

But for now all I want is to be held, he thought closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the detective's touch. It still means nothing, right?

...

Lying in the bed was slowly driving him crazy. It was not the way he used to spend his time. His body was still weak but his mind was in a pretty good condition and wanted to be used somehow. And resting all the time certainly couldn't be described as practicing his intellect. Though, he wasn't allowed to get up from the bed at any rate - L took care of it. He ordered to install the cameras in the bedroom so that he could keep an eye on Light all of the time.

'This is some kind of a _joke_, right?' Yagami had asked when he'd heard about this "brilliant" idea. 'You're _not_ going to do that' he'd hissed through set teeth feeling the arising pulsing in his temples which had been becoming quite painful.

'Well, actually I've already done it' Ryuuzaki had maintained the stony expression. 'Raito-kun won't move from the bed until he's alright again. Is that clear?'

Light had gritted his teeth then and had to obey the order though certainly hadn't been happy about it. The awareness that his every move was being watched was incredibly annoying.

'Why don't you simply cuff me to the bed?' He asked the empty room knowing that L would hear. Those bloody cameras could register the sound as well.

'It would be rather weird, don't you think?' He suddenly heard Ryuuzaki's voice and almost fell down of the bed. He looked around but L wasn't in the room.

'Am I hearing voices now?' He whispered hiding his face in the hands.

All of a sudden, he heard a quiet laughter.

'What is it?' He yelled feeling great anxiety. His heart was racing.

'I've got a microphone here, Light' the voice resounded again.

Raito pierced his sight to the camera and narrowed his eyes.

'Fucking bastard' he mumbled all pissed off that the detective was making fun out of him and laid down again turning his back to the camera.

'Don't sulk, Raito-kun' he heard but completely ignored the plea in L's voice.

'Fuck off' he yelled blushing because of the embarrassment.

'You won't offend me no matter how hard you'll try' Ryuuzaki said calmly.

'Don't you have more important tasks to take care of?' Light asked burying his face in the pillow.

'I might have… But actually, I'm bored when you're not around. And I know that so is Raito-kun'

Light slowly turned around and sent his surprised glance to the receiver of the view.

'Quite hard to believe' he murmured skeptically raising a brow and sitting on the bed.

'Back under the quilt!' The teen heard an order. He rolled his eyes and covered himself.

'Satisfied now?' He asked smirking.

'Yes' he heard a simple answer which made him widen the smile.

'So… how are you going to cope with your great boredom?' The boy finally broke the silence.

L shook his head getting back to reality. Simple observation of the teen was really amusing.

'How are you feeling, Light?' He asked changing slightly the subject.

'Not bad' the boy replied smirking by the corner of his mouth. 'It's been already 3 days since I was chained without the actual chain to the bed. But I'm bored to death' he added.

'Do you still have a fever?' L pressed wanting to be assured that the boy was already alright.

'Well, to tell the truth, I don't think so. In the morning I had around 37 degrees but now I think I'm alright. Why?' He sent a curious look to the camera.

'I was just wondering…' Ryuuzaki's cheeks reddened. 'How about going to the tea house nearby? If you want and are able to, of course…'

'Are you serious?' Light's eyes shined with excitement. 'I was waiting for that for ages!' L felt the butterflies in the stomach. 'I'm _sick_ of being locked here!' He dramatically grasped his heart faking the dying scene.

'Great. Wait a minute, I'll come for you' he switched off the computers and left the studio. 'I'm leaving, Watari!' He said when the man finally picked up the cell.

'Where if I might ask?' Watari asked suspiciously.

'We're going with Light for the tea' he said running up the stairs. 'To this tea house around the corner.'

'L, do you know how much risk you take?' Watari tried to stay calm but the rage was rising inside him.

'I am perfectly aware of the danger' Ryuuzaki cut him off. 'But I'm willing to take this risk. I'm stuck in this building for the most of time and I'm tired of it, Watari. Besides, I've already decided.' He hang up the phone not waiting for the answer.  
The older man gritted his teeth. His digging his own grave, he thought.

...

Light jumped out of the bed and started to search for something proper to wear.

'You're quite excited' he heard the hoarse voice from behind.

'Oh, hello Ryuk' ha said not looking at the Shinigami trying to decide if he should pick a purple or a red shirt.

'You really care' Ryuk cackled. 'Who would suppose that the stony-cold Light Yagami is able to actually feel!'

'What are you talking about?' The teen looked at him dressing in the red one.

'About you. And about L' Ryuk grinned widely showing his sharp teeth. 'It's not one-sided at all, right? Poor Light, what will you do now?'

'_Excuse me?_' The teen squeaked goggling his eyes. 'I have no idea what you're trying to say!'

The Shinigami had already vanished but his chuckling was still resounding in the boy's ears. He was standing frozen in front of the opened wardrobe trying to understand what was actually going on.

His trail of thoughts had been interrupted when he heard a creak of the door.

'Are you ready?' L asked peeking inside the bedroom. Light slowly turned to him trying to look as if everything was fine.

'Well, yeah…' he blushed looking at the detective and quickly turned his head away.

I'm doing what I'm doing because I'm bored, he told himself. Ryuk and his ridiculous ideas… no, it just can't be!  
Can it?

...

'I'll say it once again: this is _the most preposterous idea_ in your whole carrier, Ryuuzaki' Light could feel the drops of sweat flowing down his spine. And it wasn't pleasant at all.

'We cannot risk that you'll catch anything more, Raito-kun' L said. 'Your immunity is lower now due to your sickness.'

'Ok, I understand and approve the idea but you really overdid this time. It's 21 degrees outside and I am dressed up as if it was at least bloody 5! I'm sweating like a jerk, Ryuuzaki.' He was shaking with anger.

'Is Raito-kun going on with our previous argument?' L seemed untouched.

Before they left the headquarters, they had been arguing heatedly about the way Light should dress up.  
At least, he didn't force me to wear a cup, the boy thought.

'I look like a complete idiot, Ryuuzaki' Yagami moaned. 'Just look around. Can you see anybody who's wearing a down jacket or boots?'

'I don't care about other's opinions' L said. 'More important is to prevent you from falling sick again.'

The detective pulled the boy inside the tea house and they both took a seat in the small café.

'Don't even try to stop me' Light threatened taking off all the clothes he'd been forced to wear and staying in his red shirt.

L wanted to say something but gave up seeing the murderous glance the teen had sent him.

'Here are your cards' the young waitress came to the boys and smiled at them (especially at Light). 'When you've chosen something feel free to call for me.' She winked at the caramel-haired boy and walked away rocking her hips.

L frowned trying to ignore the knots in his stomach.

'What's wrong?' Light asked noticing the grimace on the detective's face.

'Raito-kun is getting a bite wherever he goes.' L said bitterly.

'I'm afraid that I've missed you somewhere' he seemed to be confused.

'That waitress was just flirting with Raito-kun' L drawled.

'Oh, really?' The boy turned his head and looked at the blonde. 'I haven't noticed. Anyway, even if I'd had I wouldn't be interested' he added turning to L again. 'Not my type' he smiled.

'And… what is your type?' Ryuuzaki asked shyly.

'You'll have to figure it out on your own 'cause I won't rather tell you' Light blushed suddenly really interested in the menu. 'So, what do you want to order?' He asked not looking at the detective.

'Caramel tea with triple sugar' L said quickly.

'Triple?' Light finally managed to look into the black eyes. 'Are you sure you'll be able to drink something like that?'

'As if Raito-kun didn't know my eating preferences already.' L snorted.

'Alright…' Light called for the waitress to order their teas.

'So, what would you like?' The girl was trying her best to catch Light's attention.

'One English Breakfast Tea and one caramel with triple sugar' he said.

'Triple sugar?' The girl blinked in surprise. 'But this tea is already quite sweet without any sugar!'

'My friend likes sweet things' Light smiled at her and she quickly nodded whispering "of course" and blushing heavily.

Light shook his head with pity.

'That was quite odd' he mumbled stabbing his sight to his hands. 'You know what's scary? That it's always happening. These monsters, I mean, _girls_ are clinging to me every time I go out somewhere. I don't know what I should do with all this unwanted attention I get' he slowly take a look into the black pupils. 'That's strange, isn't it? I mean, every boy would like to be "getting a bite" as you've named it but I am just terrified every time I have to deal with it.' He sighed. 'I have no idea why the hell I am telling you this. You probably find me pathetic right now'.

'Well, I would say that I think the exact opposite' Ryuuzaki smiled. 'Though, I wouldn't say that Raito-kun is afraid of all his popularity among the females. I'd say that he rather enjoys it'

'I want others to think this way' Light explained. 'This is a part of my game. Self-confidence and courage are my trumps, remember? I would be nothing without them'

Personally, L didn't share this opinion - he found this newly discovered shy Light truly adorable.

'These are your two main traits of character, that's true' he said instead.

'If you mention this conversation to anybody I will suffocate you' Light said coming back to his normal behavior.

'Oh, I don't have any plans on telling anybody' L murmured feeling a bit offended.

The waitress came back in the very last moment to prevent another argument which would ruin the nice atmosphere between them.

'English Breakfast and caramel with triple sugar' she placed the mugs in front of the boys. 'Would you like anything more?'

'No, that's alright, thank you' Light said sending her a polite smile and taking his tea.

'Are you sure you don't want to sweeten it?' Ryuuzaki asked skeptically eying on the boy's hot drink.

'No, I like it bitter' Light said and took a swallow.

The awkward silence started to be disturbing.

'So, did you find anything during the past 3 days?' the teen cleared his throat.

'Not really… I'm constantly missing something' L said. To tell the truth, he hadn't been applying himself to the research recently. He couldn't focus properly because he'd been worrying about Light's condition.

'Not good' the boy commented.

'I sometimes wonder if I ever manage to catch Kira' L confessed.

'What are you saying? Are you that brilliant detective or not?' Light was watching Ryuuzaki's face.

'Look, it's been a year and I still didn't get any further. Of course, I could put you into jail and accuse you of everything having these proofs I've gathered but… I'm not willing to do that.'

'Well, happy to hear this' Light said. 'I'm not willing to go to the jail either.'

Ryuuzaki was drinking his tea with a great delight. Yes, he definitely was a sugar-addict.

'I'll pay' he said quickly seeing that Light was reaching for his wallet.

'You don't have to do this, you know' the boy said. 'I have my own money.'

'I know. But I am the one to have invited you here so I would like to pay for you' Ryuuzaki insisted.

'Ok' Light hid his wallet hesitating a bit. How should I interpret his behavior?, he was wondering.

'That girl left you a note, Light' L said when they were heading toward the exit.

'Oh, did she?' The boy raised his brows.

'Check your jacket's pocket.' Ryuuzaki sighed.

Light did so and took out of it a little piece of paper. He unwrapped it.

'It's her cell number' he asserted.

'What will you do with it?' L was angry with himself for being that curious about it.

'I don't know… I might keep that…' he said in wonder. Ryuuzaki froze for a second. 'Or not' the boy crumpled the note and threw it away to the bin. 'As I said before, she's just not my type.' The boy grinned at L when they left the tea house.

Ryuuzaki's heart flattered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: The action which starts in this chapter will be continued in the next one.**

* * *

'I think I can get back to work, Ryuuzaki' Light said once they reached the headquarters. 'I've been resting long enough.'

'If you feel ok then I don't see any obstacles. Though, I'll have to control your sleeping hours. I don't want you to be as deadly tired as you were 3 days ago anymore'. L said calmly.

'And by "control" you mean _what_ exactly?' The boy looked at him suspiciously.

'Firstly, you must sleep at least 8 hours each night. I've checked it up and the experts say that it's an optimum for every human.' L opened the door to their apartment.

'Excluding you' Light rectified.

'Well, yes. I guess, the experts didn't take into consideration my particular case.' Ryuuzaki smiled.

'The one and the only in every aspect' Light smirked teasing him a bit and yawning. 'This is unbelievable!' He exclaimed. 'How is it possible to feel tired after not doing anything for whole 3 days?' He collapsed on a couch in a living room.

'This is truly a phenomenon indeed' L grinned throwing the uncomfortable shoes off and sitting next to the boy, pulling his legs to the chest.

Light shut his eyes relaxing. It was really nice today, he thought. It quite surprised him. He didn't suppose that spending time with L - his biggest enemy - could turn out into a pleasure.

The thought of the detective caused the blush on his cheeks. That was strange. He didn't want to let his body react in such an undignified way.

'I received a special call yesterday' Ryuuzaki broke the silence.

'Which call?' Light asked not opening the eyes.

'The one from your sister' L replied.

'Sayu?' The boy finally forced his eyelids to open and took a look into the well-known onyx irises. 'What did she want? And how the hell did she get a phone number?'

'Probably your dad gave her. She wanted to contact you but you were sleeping at this time and I didn't want to wake you up.' L explained. 'She misses you, Raito-kun. She would like to meet you one day.'

'Wait' Light raised his hand. 'You say that she was actually talking with you?'

'Well, yes. That is right.' L didn't know where the teen was aiming. Light chuckled a bit. 'What makes you laugh, Raito-kun?'

'How did you hang on with talking to her, Ryuuzaki?'

'I don't understand' the detective frowned.

'Sayu is a chatterbox. She loves talking. And I know that you don't like this kind of girls, am I wrong?' Light tilted his head and bent forward a bit.

'How should you know?' L was stunned.

'I remember how you disliked Misa.' The boy said. 'Sayu is quite similar to her but obviously smarter. If she could she would be chattering all days and all nights. Believe me that it's really annoying. In my parents' house she had a room next to mine and willing or not, I was forced to listen to her talks with the variety of her friends. I heard about some things I wouldn't ever wanted to know.' Light winked at L meaningfully.

'Misa is a different story…' Ryuuzaki said hiding behind his messy hair not wanting the teen to see his reddened cheeks. He didn't like the past Light's girlfriend because she was always hanging on the boy's arm and never wanted to leave him alone and working with her annoying presence (seeing her clinging to Light) was making L sick each time he would witness it.

'Well, I agree that very few people are less intelligent that that particular girl but Sayu loves talking about all these girlish things like shopping, boys and gossip. I don't think you would have many topics to discuss' Light shook his head smiling with pity. 'Sometimes I wonder how the hell is it possible that we're siblings. She's my complete opposite.'

'She seemed nice' L said quietly. 'And worried about you. I would like to meet her one day. Despite what you said she seems to be an interesting person.' And she's your sister, Light, Ryuuzaki thought. I would like to meet your family one day.

'So what did you tell her?' Light's question brought him back to reality.

'I said that your weren't available at the moment' L whispered. 'She was pressing for a while but I didn't tell her you were ill.'

'Very well. If she knew she wouldn't resist until she'd know everything. I'm pretty sure that she would be able to even find this place' Light shivered. 'Sometimes she acts like an overprotective mother' he sighed. 'She makes me feel as like I was a terrible brother for her…'

'What makes you think that?' Ryuuzaki asked softly.

'You know me quite well, L. Not many people could say that.' Light stood up slowly and came to the window. 'I told you already many things about myself no one had ever heard from my mouth. 'He was avoiding any eye-contact with the detective. 'I don't deserve all this good people that surround me.' He leaned his hands against the window sill. 'My god, I still must be ill' he chuckled unhappily. 'What are you doing to me, L? You're making me _awfully_ honest.'

'Would Raito-kun like to know what is my view on his situation?' L asked standing behind the boy. Light hesitated for a moment but nodded in the end. 'I think that he is a little bit too strict for himself' he whispered. 'I believe that there is an element of good inside him even if he truly is Kira.'

Light didn't reply nor deny the L's words. His throat squeezed and he bit his lower lip blinking quickly in order not to let the tears flow down his cheeks.  
For the very first time he seriously started to doubt the rightness of his acts. What if the thing I do - killing the criminals - is indeed bad?, he asked himself a question.

No, it can't be bad! The world is becoming a better place thanks to me!

But… maybe I am not the one who should decide about sentencing them to death…

He was lost in his own confusion. The pricks of conscious were tangling with his sense of justice and right in his broken mind.

'Ryuuzaki?' He finally whispered. 'Could I meet with my family tomorrow?' He asked weakly. 'I've just realized that I miss them as well.'

'Sure. But under one condition' Light turned around to look at the detective. 'I'm coming with Raito-kun.'

'Are you completely sure, Ryuuzaki?' Yagami was surprised. 'It's a bit dangerous, you know.'

'How would our lives look like if we didn't take any risk?' L crossed his arms. 'This is my condition, Light. What will you say?'

'I'll say ok. If that's what you want… let it be then.' He took a look inside these black irises of Ryuuzaki feeling awful. This detective had just destroyed all he had ever believed in. His world was nothing but a ruin now.

Everything went upside down, the boy thought feeling the emptiness. You did it to me, Ryuuzaki. You are that one who shook all my beliefs. I have no idea who I am now but I know one thing - this is the end of Kira inside me. I'm going to submit to you. My life has no purpose now after all…

...

'Handcuff us, Ryuuzaki' Light said taking his jeans jacket from a hanger.

'Why does Raito-kun ask for something like that?' L stared at him in surprise.

'That's the best way to avoid being face to face with Sayu and her never-closing mouth.' Light explained. 'I am not in the mood to confront with her uncomfortable questions.'

'But you are aware that this' L pointed on the chain' will probably cause even more questions.'

'But this is easier to explain' the boy said. The detective peeked at him in wonder. 'And I won't be forced to stay with her on my own. You will be accompanying me for all the time.' He smiled at L reaching out his right hand to him. The detective slowly chained them together touching lightly the boy's wrist. Light sighed deeply feeling the well-known cold of metal.

'Let's go' he commanded looking into the dark pupils. Caramel versus onyx.

'Yes' L smiled following the younger boy.

Light took his cell out of his pocket and phoned Soichiro.

'Dad?' He said. 'We're ready.' He held up his voice for a second. 'Ok, we're coming downstairs.' He hid the mobile in the trousers' pocket. 'My father is waiting for us on the parking lot near the car' he told L pressing the button calling for an elevator.

They were standing in a lift in silence.

'Are you nervous?' L asked the boy quietly.

'Is it that obvious?' Light winced. 'That's strange. I don't have any reasons for being nervous but still I can feel the knots tightening in my stomach. It's been a while since I saw my mother or sister for the last time…' And probably this will be the last time I will ever see them, he added in mind.

'Aren't you happy, Light?' Soichiro frowned seeing the worry on his son's face.

'Of course I am, dad' the boy forced his mouth to smile. 'I missed the women of my family'. They got into the silver Nissan and Light leaned his head against the window.

'You're handcuffed' Mr. Yagami noticed.

'That was Raito-kun's idea' Ryuuzaki replied eying on the boy.

'Sayu won't rest until she's gotten to know why this chain keeps you together.' The man sighed.

'I know. But I won't have to get through the endless questioning all on my own' Light said looking out of the window.

'This is going to be interesting' Soichiro answered clenching his fingers on the steering wheel.

...

'Here we are' Light sighed noticing his parents' white semi-detached modern house. Soichiro took a turn and slightly parked in front of the garage.

'Raito-kun has a nice house' Ryuuzaki said watching carefully every detail of the building.

'As if you haven't seen it already' Light snorted. 'My parents' house has been being observed for almost a year.'

'Why does Raito-kun keep on saying that it's _his parents'_ house?' L asked looking at the boy's face. 'Isn't it his as well?'

'During the past year I barely ever was there' the teen said without any emotions. 'It's like I didn't live here anymore, Ryuuzaki.'

'Ryuuga' L corrected quickly. 'I'm Ryuuga in the outside world.'

'Ah, yes. I'm sorry for forgetting' Light seemed to be absent somehow. They slowly came to the front gate and the teen almost rang to the door but suddenly it opened and Sayu jumped out of the house.

'Light!' She yelled cheerfully. 'Mum, they've already come! Light is here!' She took her brother into a huge hug almost knocking him over. 'Oh, Light, I cannot believe you're finally here! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for your visit! It must be so time-consuming to be in the college that you never have any time for your little sis! I've missed you so much!' She was chattering.

'I've missed you too' Light said embracing her strongly and shutting the eyes.

L was standing on the side observing the scene and smiling lightly. He hadn't expected that the boy would return the embrace. He's not that stony-cold as he wants to be, the detective thought feeling warm inside his heart.

'Sayu, let him breathe' Mr. Yagami chuckled placing a hand on her head.

'Hello, daddy. How wonderful to have a complete family again!' The girl felt the great excitement and joy. She definitely took after her father, L thought. She looked like an exact clone of Soichiro. And Light was really alike his mother who'd just come to welcome the newcomers.

'Oh, you must be this friend of Light I was talking to yesterday!' Sayu noticed L and hugged him as well. The detective was completely stunned and wasn't able to return this nice gesture in time - she'd already withdrawn. 'If Light is your friend then so am I! My name's Sayu, by the way.' She reached out her hand and shook L's one.

'Nice to meet you, Sayu. I'm Ryuuga' Ryuuzaki said feeling great confusion.

'Oh, my! Are you handcuffed?' Sayu's black eyes widened. 'Handcuffed to _my brother_?' She took a look at Light seeking for an explanation.

'We lost a bet with Ryuuga' Light said blushing a bit and smiling with embarrassment. 'The college people are sometimes truly cruel to the losers' he chuckled.

L approved that quick reaction and a slight lie that came out of the boy's mouth. Light seemed to be in a great mood but the detective could obviously tell that something was bothering him. His smile was too wide to be true. It must have been a fake then.

'Please, come inside' Mrs. Yagami invited them. 'I heard that you're the best friend of my son' she said to L. 'I am so glad to finally meet you' she smiled warmly at the detective.

'We know each other quite well' L nodded. 'I guess this is friendship indeed.' He returned the smile.

'As far as I am concerned you are the second real genius' Sachiko said. 'You're a good match with Light' she winked at him and went to the kitchen.

A good match?, L repeated in mind and blushed heavily. Does she think so?

'Make yourself comfortable, Ryuuga' Sayu showed him his place vis-a-vis Light who had already chosen his chair. 'I'll come and help mum now.'

'Do you need another pair of hands?' Light asked standing up.

'No, no!' She ordered him to sit down again with a hand gesture. 'You are the guest today! Besides, you're chained with Ryuuga. It would be truly uncomfortable to work with cuffed hands, don't you think?'

'As you want.' Light smiled slightly and collapsed on the chair again.

'Is Raito-kun alright?' L asked the boy a bit worried.

'Of course' Light looked at him strangled. 'Why do you think that I am not?'

'Something tells me that you're upset. But I have no idea what could it be' L started to chew his thumb.

'Hey, I thought we've already discussed that matter' Light sent him an irritated glance. 'Don't show your strange habits in front of my family.'

'I'm_ trying_, Raito-kun' L took his thumb out of his mouth. 'But it's truly difficult to get rid of them.'

'Try harder' the boy hissed pulling back on the chair.

The argument was in the air but fortunately, Sayu came to the dining room just in time to prevent it. She sat next to her brother.

'So, tell me guys, how are you doing at the college? Is it better than school or should I be worried about the future?' She raised a brow smiling.

'It's fun, Sayu' Light tousled her short black hair with a quiet chuckle. 'You certainly won't be disappointed.'

'Stop that, Light!' She wanted to sound firmly but couldn't stifle the laughter. L smiled longingly. Having someone who loves you is very edifying, he thought.

'Are you together?' She asked suddenly eying on Ryuuzaki.

'_What?!_' They two exclaimed at once blushing to ears.

'What do you mean, Sayu?' Light was the first to compose.

'I was just wondering…' the girl smiled maliciously. 'You see, the way you peek at one another when you think the other one isn't looking… I'm a curious one, you know.' She winked.

'I don't know how could you come up with such a conclusion but I'll enlighten you - no, we are certainly _not_ together.' Light shook his head trying to get rid of the blush.

'Such a shame' Sayu made a sad face though she didn't seem to be completely convinced. 'It would be totally cute if you were' she cheered up again.

'You find being gay cute?' Light asked stabbing his sight to his hands.

'Not being gay, Light' Sayu rolled her eyes. 'Being in love. Is it really important if it's straight or homosexual? Love is love and the sex shouldn't be an obstacle.' She announced.

L started to admire this girl. By the fist peek she had indeed seemed to be lovey - dovey but then she'd occurred to be a smart one. He got to like her at this point.

The Mrs. and Mr. Yagami came into the room and so the dinner started breaking this rather embarrassing conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This chapter is my favorite so far. That's probably because L and Light finally confess their feelings for each other... Anyways, no more spoilers, you shall read. There's gonna be lemon here, so feel warned.**

* * *

'Aren't you hungry, Ryuuga?' Sachiko asked looking at his full plate with worry in the eyes.

'I'm sorry…' L flushed being completely embarrassed. 'I just…'

'He just doesn't eat much, mum' Light interrupted. 'Don't worry, he's always like that. No matter how hard I've tried with my cooking experiments nothing seemed to be as good as sweets for him' Light smirked eying on the detective.

'Oh, so you cook for each other…' Sayu teased maliciously.

'Well, it's quite obvious. We share the flat in the dormitory after all' Light bridled sending her a murderous glance meaning "don't start again".

'I see…' the girl kept on smiling and it wasn't a good sign.

'So, Ryuuga, maybe you could tell us something about yourself?' Sachiko asked with a grin. 'Where are you from?'

'To tell the truth, I cannot say that I actually am from anywhere' Ryuuzaki said. 'I'm an orphan and my life was full of moving in and out from the next substitutes families.'

'Oh, I'm so sorry' Mrs. Yagami bit her lips. 'I didn't mean to offend you or anything.'

'It's nothing wrong, Mrs. Yagami. It's the past. Now I am rather satisfied with my life.' He managed to smile at her calmly. Sachiko didn't dare ask about anything more being afraid of committing another faux pas.

Sayu was observing L carefully which made him feel uncomfortable. It was like she could look into the depth of his soul. And he didn't like the feeling.

'Now you'll finally ease your hunger, Ryuuga' Light said. 'My mother is an expert in baking cherry pies.'

'Cherry pies?' L revived. 'Are you serious?'

'Yes' Sachiko answered. 'I've prepared some small chocolate muffins as well. Take as many as you wish'

Ryuuzaki reached for one cupcake, firstly a bit shyly but then being more and more confident.

'Wow, this is incredible' Sayu widened her eyes. 'Where does it all fit? I mean, you're so skinny' she laughed.

'Don't be rude, Sayu' Soichiro scolded her.

'It's ok, Mr. Yagami. I don't feel offended' L said quickly. 'I just can't resist when it comes to sweet things' he told the girl but was looking at Light. 'You've got a bit of cream on your cheek, Raito-kun' he said reaching for the boy's face but suddenly realizing what he was actually doing and backing to his chair again being as red as a beetroot.

'Well, thank you, Ryuuga… I guess' the boy wipe his face with a handkerchief.

'So, I will be cleaning after the meal' Sachiko said breaking the awkward silence.

'I guess you'll need some help' Soichiro added standing up as well.

'Excuse me for a moment, my friend is calling' Sayu left the room with her cell.

They stayed alone. Light wasn't brave enough to face Ryuuzaki so he kept on glancing at his hands.

'Did you like the meal? Or should I rather say, the dessert?' He finally asked.

'Oh, yes. Your mother's baking is incredible. She's a really nice woman as well.' L said huddling on a chair.

'I'm glad' Light smiled weakly.

'We could repeat it one day…' the detective suggested shyly.

'Probably yes…' the teen set his teeth knowing well that there wouldn't be any next time. Not after L got to know the truth about the boy.

...

'It was really nice to have you with us today' Sachiko said to L. 'I'm happy that Light has got a true friend finally.'

'Finally?' Ryuuzaki frowned.

'Oh, you see, Light has always been a little different from other kids… he was just too smart and children didn't like playing with him. When he came to school not many things changed. He still was rather a loner.'

'But I thought he was quite popular' L replied peeking at the boy who was arguing with his sister right now.

'Popularity doesn't equal having many friends, does it?' Mrs. Yagami winked. 'Being as intelligent he always had little problems with making friends. The geniuses' paradox, I think. But I'm glad that he met you'

'That is really nice of you, Mrs. Yagami. I don't know if I deserve such kind words.' L turned his sight away from her caramel irises feeling a bit uneasy.

'You shouldn't be that modest, Ryuuga' she smiled patting his arm. 'Although modesty is a virtue, you ought to be more confident. The world belongs to the daring ones'

'I'll keep it in mind' he answered seeing that Light finally gave up on arguing and just hugged his younger sister tightly.

'I love you, Sayu' the boy said knowing that it was probably the last time they saw each other.

'Hey, what happened to you, Light?' She chuckled stroking his arm. 'Who are you and what did you do to my big brother?'

'What is wrong with being gentle to my little sis?' He laughed letting her go of the embrace.

'Nothing at all' Sayu said. 'But that's the first time you acted like that. What does the college do to the student's psyche?' She exclaimed giving him a clout to the arm.

'Thanks mum for today. Thanks for everything. If it wasn't for you and dad I wouldn't ever achieve anything. I'm grateful' he embraced Sachiko and Soichiro.  
L was frowning. It's not like Light at all, he thought. Why do I get the impression that this is some kind of a farewell…?

Leaving the house, he felt a tug. Sayu grabbed his arm. He looked at her in confusion. She leaned closer to him and whispered:

'Stop hesitating, Ryuuga. He'll never do the first move if he really cares. Don't let him slip away' she winked at him seeing his shocked expression. 'What? Did you really think that I wouldn't see through you? I'm a girl for god's sake!'

...

'You're so quiet' L said when they were heading for their apartment. He got no reply. 'You can tell me if something is bothering you, Raito-kun.'

'Everything is fine' the boy answered with weariness in his voice.

'I don't believe you' Ryuuzaki said. 'I thought you were a better actor.'

'I'm just tired, ok?' Light was frustrated somehow. And L was partly a reason for his frustration. He opened the fridge and took an orange juice out if it. 'Want some?' He asked not turning to glance at the detective.

'No, thank you. I've got something better' Ryuuzaki smiled and took a chocolate milk out of a cupboard.

'It's awfully unhealthy, L. You'd better start eating properly at last.' Light took a swallow of the sour juice.

'I don't see any need to do that' the detective said.

'One day you may regret not listening to my little advice' the boy pointed him out.

'I doubt it. Though I'm grateful for Raito-kun's concern' L took a little key out of his jeans' pocket and unchained them.

'Why?' Light took a seat on a couch in the living room and switched on the TV (they didn't have any informative channels though).

'I may cuff us again if Raito-kun wants it so badly' L smirked.

'Oh, don't be silly' Light rolled his eyes. 'As my self-defense isn't needed anymore I do appreciate this little freedom.' He was flicking through the channels in searching for something appropriate to his intellectual level but finally gave up and chose the one with some action movie.

'I'll make some popcorn! What Raito-kun thinks?' Ryuuzaki asked the boy tilting his head.

'I think that it's not a good idea though I know that I won't resist you…' the teen sighed. 'So we are watching the film, right?'

'It seems so' the detective replied from the kitchen.

'Let it be' Light whispered and huddled on a sofa.

After a while he could smell the scent of butter and salt which meant that Ryuuzaki would come in a moment.  
The detective was carrying a big bowl full with this dusty snack. Light sighed again and made himself comfortable. Ryuuzaki put the bowl between them and took a seat near Light on the sofa.

'Sayu is convinced that you attend to the college' L started carefully.

'Of course. She cannot know what exactly I am doing right now. It's top secret, isn't it?' Light smirked unhappily. 'She and my mother live in a sweet unawareness that their dearest son and brother is the main suspect in the Kira case…' he shivered knowing that he would have to confess the truth to L soon. But as for now, he wasn't ready to do that yet.

The movie was rather boring and soon Light reached his hand out for some of Ryuuzaki's popcorn.

All of a sudden he felt the touch of the detective's fingers which met his own in the bowl. Light quickly pulled his hand to himself feeling his face burning. He was too embarrassed to look at Ryuuzaki though could feel that the detective was staring rather at him than at the screen. Light told himself to focus on the film and so the two hours passed by. But the boy wouldn't be able to repeat the plot if someone asked him for it because he hadn't paid any attention to the action.

'If you excuse, I'm going to have a shower now.' He announced to L and stood up from the couch heading for the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it closing his eyes for a moment. He was already god damn weary of lying and hiding the truth about his feelings. But he was too afraid of being rejected and despised. And of course he didn't want to die but knew that a death penalty was probably the only appropriate sentence for him.  
He let the stream of hot water wash his body and loosen his tucked muscles. The warm shower relaxed him and the boy felt much better afterwards. He slowly opened the door and headed for the bedroom. Ryuuzaki was nowhere to be found so he let himself throw off all of his barriers and hid his face in the hands.

'I'm in one big swamp' he whispered drowning in arising melancholy.

'Did something happen?' He suddenly heard the voice of L near his ear and felt the sag of the mattress as the detective sat down next to him. Light slowly uncovered his face and tried to smirk.

'I'm alright' he hummed through set teeth. 'You don't need to be concerned.'  
'But I _want_ to be concerned' Ryuuzaki replied bending closer to the boy.

'W-what are you doing?' Light asked unsure how he should act. The blush colored his cheeks. L grasped the teen's face and pulled him to himself giving Light the last chance to withdraw though the boy didn't use it. They joined their lips in a delicate and gentle kiss.

'W-why? Why, Ryuuzaki?' Light asked when they finally pulled away.

'Isn't that obvious, Raito-kun?' L sighed. 'I love you… I tried but I cannot kill this feeling, Light.'

The teen stood speechless as he heard these words. His caramel eyes widened in shock. Suddenly, he felt something wet flowing down his burning cheek. It was a tear. One by one they were coming out of his eyes. He chuckled realizing how foolish he had been.

'Why are you crying, Raito-kun? Or… laughing?' Ryuuzaki was confused observing the boy's face.

'That's because…' he swallowed. 'I love you too, you know, idiot' he blushed feeling deep embarrassment and turned away from the detective realizing that he'd really said it out loud.

Out of a blue L grasped Light again and kissed him deeply and passionately this time. The boy groaned and wrapped his arms around the detective's neck.

'Your hair is still wet' Light whispered near Ryuuzaki's lips and smiled stroking the back of his head.  
L kissed him again pushing him lightly on the bed. The boy accepted his dominance weaving his hands in Ryuuzaki's damp yet still messy hair and submitting to him. Their tongues met in a mad dance tangling as they were kissing.

The detective moved with his mouth to the teen's neck sucking lightly the sensitive spots on the concavity which caused the shivers of pleasure squeezing the boy's body. Ryuuzaki slowly unbuttoned his nightshirt and uncovered the pale bare skin which was now all the erogenous zone judging by the way Light was panting and squeaking under his touch.

'Do not stifle your moans, Raito-kun. I would like to hear them' Ryuuzaki said caressing his lover's body.

'You… sadistic… pervert' Light managed to articulate.

'Oh, I still haven't become perverted _yet_' L smirked. 'But I'm about to.' He grasped the boy's hips and took off his trousers at once. Light breathed in the air with a loud whizz.

'_Don't you dare_' he hissed through set teeth realizing that L was staring at his already erect manhood.

'Oh, I do dare. And I will do it right now.' The teen felt Ryuuzaki's mouth around his member and cried out longingly.

'L…! Don't do it s-so fast…!' He managed to exclaim writhing under Ryuuzaki's touch.

'Why not? Raito-kun enjoys it very much.' He answered not withdrawing.

'I-if you d-do it as f-fast… then I will…' he was too embarrassed to say it out loud.

'Then you will… _come_?' Ryuuzaki looked at the boy's face still stroking his manhood. Light nodded shutting his eyes and blushing to ears. L smirked and playfully licked his lips over.

'Then come' he came back to his previous occupation.

'Nah!' Light jerked his hips up involuntarily. 'I c-can't take any more! I'm gonna…' he didn't finish the sentence obtaining the huge orgasm. 'Shit, I'm so sorry, Ryuuzaki' he panted. 'Just spit it out' he took a look at the detective and stunned. L was looking at him. A white stream was flowing down his chin. He smiled

and swallowed.

'You haven't just done what I think you've done, right…?' Light squeaked.

'I have' L bent over the boy and joined their lips. 'I have and I enjoyed it'.

Light undid Ryuuzaki's shirt and took it off him clinging to his bare chest.

'My turn' he panted reaching for his pants but L caught his wrist preventing him. 'What are you doing? Let me touch you!' The boy insisted.

'Sorry, dear but I have something else in mind' Ryuuzaki said pushing his fingers inside Light's mouth. The teen sucked on them hardly still having a sulky expression and biting slightly the tips of the flesh inside his cavity. L snapped and pulled his fingers out of the teen's mouth inserting one of them inside the boy instead. Light squealed in sudden pain becoming hard again. 'Just relax' L whispered to his ear biting slightly the earlobe. Light obediently loosened his muscles breathing deeply. After the first digit came the second and finally the third joined them in stretching boy's insides. Light did his best not to let the tears come out of his closed eyes. Soon Ryuuzaki decided that the preparation was finished and positioned himself at Light's entrance. 'This is the last chance to withdraw for Raito-kun. Tell me if you want to stop.' Light shook his head thinking "hell, no". L thrust inside him slowly causing quiet scream that escaped Light's mouth. The boy wrapped his legs around his waist and forced him to turn over so that he was on the top. He slowly sat down on L's hips trying to adjust himself. His eyes were shut but some tears somehow escaped his eyelids and flew down his cheeks. Seeing how much it hurt him, L pulled himself up and embraced the boy trying to make him forget about the pain. Being enclosed in this hot tightness and not being allowed to move was a pure torture. Light's upright movements were so damn slow that it was driving Ryuuzaki mad. He clang to his lover's hard nipples rubbing them and distracting the teen.

'I love you, Raito-kun' he whispered stroking gently the boy's back with second hand. 'It comes so natural for me to simply say it…' he placed a kiss along his lover's jawbone and removed the tears from the teen's cheeks. Light finally managed to open his eyes and look at L grasping his face into the hands and trying to smile. Because this pain wasn't bad and he wanted Ryuuzaki to know that in fact he felt good. He collapsed on the bed pulling the detective behind him and demanding a rough deep kiss from him. When they pulled away a thin thread of saliva was still connecting them together. L started thrusting more roughly and deeper inside the boy searching for that special spot that would make Light beg for more. And at last he found it.

'Jesus, Ryuuzaki…!' The teen's back arched in sudden pleasure when L hit his prostate. 'It feels s-so good...! More… ah! Give me more!'

L smirked and started pumping Light's member synchronizing perfectly with the moves of his hips doubling the sensation.

Finally reaching climax the teen screamed loudly and his muscles squeezed involuntarily which caused the detective to come as well. They came together as one. L pulled out of Light and fell down on the bed near the teen panting heavily.

Light was drowning in the bliss feeling absolutely relaxed. Being only half-conscious he buried his face in Ryuuzaki's chest and huddled clinging to the detective and falling asleep at once.

L covered them with quilt and stroked lightly the boy's head.

'In the most daring dreams I didn't suspect that you could return my feelings, Raito' he whispered. 'Once I know that you do I feel that my life is complete...' With these words he let himself sail away embracing the younger boy tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I made this chapter longer than usually because it has to be enough for you for a longer period of time. The reason for that is the fact that tomorrow I start my holiday (I'm going for a horse-riding camp! *^*) and I won't have any time to write or upload. I suppose that the next part will be posted around the middle of July or even later ;)**

* * *

When Light finally opened the eyes it was almost 11 a.m. He frowned brushing away his hair from the forehead. What was more shocking was the fact that Ryuuzaki was still in the bed with him and seemed to be asleep. Light smiled with affection and kissed the detective's cheek lightly so as not to wake him up. He wanted to stand up but a sudden arrow of pain which squeezed his back prevented him from doing it effectively.

'Oh fuck!' he swore collapsing on the pillows again with a grimace on the face.

'Is something wrong with my hearing or Raito-kun has just swore?' L opened his black eyes and looked at the boy stroking lightly his arm.

'Your hearing is completely proper in the opposite to my butt' Light snapped at him wincing with every move he did. 'Holy shit, how will I be able to walk?'

'I am terribly sorry for Raito-kun's suffering' L smirked embracing the teen. 'I got a little carried away yesterday, I admit' he said placing a kiss on Light's temple.

'We could have used some kind of a lube or so…' the boy drawled. 'Maybe it would have been less painful that way.'

'Oh, but we did use one, Raito-kun' Ryuuzaki took a little bottle from underneath his pillow and shook it in front of Light's eyes. 'See?'

'How…? Wait, strawberry flavor?' The teen goggled his eyes holding the bottle of pink lube in his fingers. 'When the hell did you find some time to use it?'

'Raito-kun was drowning in the sea of pleasure at that time so no wonder that he hadn't noticed' L chuckled. 'I like strawberries' he whispered to the boy's ear kissing lightly the earlobe.

'I was… _what_? You bastard' Light blushed turning his head away from the detective trying to hide his embarrassment.

'Does Raito-kun know how cute he is when he's begging for more? That is undeniably adorable' Ryuuzaki teased him playing with the boy's hair.

'Stop that. I am not cute!' Light drawled setting his teeth.

'Oh, yes, you are' L grasped his face in the hands. 'Right now Raito-kun is the cutest one in the world' he kissed the boy regardless of Light's protests. 'Aren't you going to complain about how much you hate when I do this?' He pecked the boy's nose. 'Or this?' He caressed his sensitive neck.

'Ryuuzaki, please…' Light moaned. 'This is not what I really am. I don't want to feel like… that. This… uncertainty, embarrassment is not what I should be like.' Light managed to sit.

'This is a part of Raito-kun as well' L said softly. 'He cannot deny it.'

'No one had ever made me feel this way before I met you, Ryuuzaki' Light admitted and smirked by a corner of his mouth which soon turned into a malicious grin. 'But if it's gonna be that painful each time we have sex then you'll have to buy a wheel-chair for me, you know' he reached for his bathrobe and tightened it around his waist to cover the naked body.

'Raito-kun is still really tight but we can work on it a bit' Ryuuzaki winked at the boy.

'Pervert…!' he hissed and stood up ignoring the piercing pain. 'Our next time I'll get my revenge' he smiled dangerously. 'And I won't get laid that easily.' He started limping to the closet.

'We shall see' L came to him only in his pajamas' pants and helped him walk.

'Damn it! I cannot squat!' Light squeaked feeling deeply embarrassed because of the hopeless situation he was found in. He hated being completely depended on another person.

'What Raito-kun wants me to hand him?' Ryuuzaki asked.

'Don't get me wrong but I'd rather you didn't pick up my underwear' the boy snapped and kneeled in front of the drawers breathing in the air with a groan of pain.

'If Raito-kun prefers to suffer then I should back and let him. And I would if I could but seeing him in pain makes me suffer as well.' L helped the teen stand up and gave him his trousers and white t-shirt. 'There is a little surprise for you in the bathroom.' He smiled taking his hand.

'Is that so?' Light didn't like the sound of the word "surprise" in L's mouth.

'Raito-kun doesn't have to be worried' Ryuuzaki assured. 'I am rather positive that he will like it'

'Knowing you it can be anything' Light sighed. 'What idea did you come up with this time?'

'You'll see by yourself' the detective let the boy lean against him and led him to the bathroom along the corridor. He stopped right in front of the door to the room.

'Why did you stop?' Light asked raising a brow.

'Go first, Raito-kun' L pushed him a bit to the entrance. The teen shrugged his arms and entered the bathroom. His skeptical smile quickly turned into the surprised one.

'How the hell did it appear here?' Light widened his eyes.

'You've missed your baths, haven't you?' L wrapped his arms around the teen's waist placing his chin on Light's shoulder.

'How would you know that?' Light's cheeks turned red. 'I haven't ever mentioned you anything about it.'

'I know all your habits quite well, Raito-kun. I'd known them before we actually met. Don't you remember that I once ordered to install the system of the cameras in your house?' Ryuuzaki asked letting go of his embrace and looking at the boy in front of him.

'Well, yeah, I remember… but please, won't say now that you installed them in my bathroom as well' Light's cheeks turned into a shade of plum.

'No!' L denied firmly. 'I would never do anything like that! I am not a psycho pervert or anything like that, Raito-kun' He defended quickly feeling a bit offended that the teen could come up with such a ridiculous idea.

'Ok, I may believe you this time' Light's eyes shined as he smiled. 'Thank you for this, Ryuuzaki. I'm gonna try this big bathtub out in a minute' he seemed to be excited.

'Please, do so, I will be pleased, Raito-kun' L came to the bathtub and unscrewed the taps filling the tub with hot water and adding the essential oils.

'Wow, thanks, L' Light stood next to the detective. 'What?' Ryuuzaki was staring directly at the boy.

'What Raito-kun is waiting for?' He took a step toward the teen and undid his bathrobe uncovering the smooth bare skin of the boy.

'Whoa, not that fast, Ryuuzaki!' Light pushed away the detective's hands blushing to ears. 'You can't just come to me and pull my clothes off!'

'Why not? Am I not Raito-kun's boyfriend?' L's eyes were wide open and stabbed directly to his caramel ones. Boyfriend? So we've come that far…, Light thought.

'Well, I guess yes, sort of at least.' He answered hesitatingly.

'So where's the problem?' Ryuuzaki tilted his head a bit irritated. 'Take that funny piece of clothes off and get into the water. I am going to make you as relaxed so that you'll forget about the pain' The boy didn't move though. 'What is it?' L frowned. 'You're not ashamed, are you?' He asked suspiciously. Light stabbed his sight to his feet feeling the burning cheeks and being well aware of L's eyes observing him. 'Heavens, yes, you are' Ryuuzaki smirked. 'Who would suppose? Light Yagami - the one who has never feared anything, who has never hesitated - is ashamed…?' He came closer to the boy and grasped his chin. 'And you claim that you are not cute?' He kissed Light deeply and took the bathrobe off him. 'There's nothing to be ashamed of when one has such a beautiful body, Light. Get into the bathtub before the water gets cold' he whispered near the teen's lips and pulled him exigently. 'Look at this! The sponge is heart-shaped! Isn't it sweet, Raito-kun?'

...

'So shall we go to the computer room now?' Light asked some time after really pleasant surprise Ryuuzaki had prepared for him. The slow movements of the sponge and L's delicate touch had truly loosened his tucked muscles and he felt completely relaxed afterwards. It hadn't soothed the pain though and Light still had to limp like an old man avoiding any urgent moves.

After the bath the boy had asked again how the tub had appeared in the bathroom during the night. Ryuuzaki answered that he simply couldn't sleep as long as Light had so he had slipped from the bed in the very early morning and called for Watari to provide the bathtub. After that the boy had wanted to know how the detective had got the strawberry lube. It wasn't a thing everybody would posses after all.

'Oh, that matter…' Ryuuzaki had chuckled with slight embarrassment. 'I actually had hoped that something would happen between us. The lube was just for a special case. Raito-kun would better be happy that I'd had it. I am quite sure that if it wasn't for that little bottle he would have suffered much more.'

He planned everything, the boy had thought then. So typical for him.

Light was holding the chain waiting for L to handcuff them again so that they would be ready to come back to work.

'Are you sure that you can cope, Raito-kun?' Ryuuzaki hesitated taking the chain and locking it around his and the boy's wrist.

'Simple sitting on a chair in front of the screen doesn't require any sudden movements, L. I can manage' Light bridled at him. 'I am not disabled'

'Ok, let's go then' Ryuuzaki took the teen's hand and clasped their fingers closing the door to their apartment. They went down the corridor holding their hands. In the past Light had had plenty of girlfriends with whom he'd used to hold hands as well but he had never experienced the feeling which was overwhelming him now. It was really embarrassing that L's presence had such a big influence on his own body. Light felt the butterflies in the stomach and his cheeks turned involuntarily red as they came into the elevator.

'Do not tell me that you have a fever again, Raito-kun' L placed his second hand on the boy's forehead. 'I won't let you fall sick anymore.'

'I-it's not the matter of f-fever, Ryuuzaki' he stuttered in response.

'I see…' L smiled understanding and joined their lips in a gentle kiss. 'Stop that blushing, Raito-kun. Although it's adorable it can cause too much uncomfortable questions.'

'I'm not sure if I want my father to know about us' Light started. 'I'm afraid that it could make him faint or even worse - he can really piss off. I don't want to give him another reason to be stressed. Not after the heart attack he once had.'

'Everything in the right time, Light. I'm not going to press you to do anything.' L stroked the boy's cheek as the elevator stopped on the ground floor and let go of their hands. 'Can you walk alone?' He asked seeing the teen's wincing face.

'I have to' the boy drawled. 'Don't worry about it. I'm fine.' He set his teeth and forced himself to stay calm and walk normally. Each step was like a needle into his back but he managed to maintain the emotionless facial expression. Only L could notice the teen's suffering but obediently left Light alone.

'Eventually you two managed to appear' Aizawa welcomed them with a malicious smirk. 'How is it possible that you aren't on time, Ryuuzaki?'

'I have to control Raito-kun's sleeping hours' the detective replied. 'He won't ever reach the state of total exhaustion again.'

'That's understandable of course… But it's 12:17 p.m. for god's sake! Did _Raito-kun_ sleep that long?' The man crossed his arms.

'Do not call me like that' the boy hissed. 'Ryuuzaki has the only right to do so.' He sat on a chair cursing in thoughts that he had let L do whatever he'd wanted with him last night. Suddenly he noticed Matsuda who was grinning like a fool. 'I see that you're in a great mood today' he said to him tilting his head.

'Nothing really important' the man answered still smiling widely. 'I'm just checking something. And I'm satisfied with the results of my studies.'

'Whatever it is, I assume that it's not connected with our case so I suggest coming back to your research, Mr. Matsuda' L said hoarsely. 'It concerns all of you, gentlemen' he added taking a glance at every member of the team. The policemen quickly came back to their work and mumbling quiet apologies they left the computer room.

Walking down the corridor Matsuda grasped Aizawa's sleeve.

'What is it?' Aizawa asked taking a look at the younger man. 'Haven't you heard L's words?'

'We need to talk' Matsuda said giving him a serious glance. 'Come with me to the monitoring room.'

...

'I'm telling you that something's on!' Matsuda said searching for the right camera. Aizawa was looking at him with pity. Just another figment of the vivid imagination of Matsuda, he thought rolling his eyes.

'And I say that it's highly improbable. C'mon, man, you seriously think that these two are actually in love? It would be like Romeo and Juliet but even worse because they would have to be _gays._ Don't try to convince me that Soichiro's boy is not straight.' Aizawa snorted.

'Aha! There they are!' Matsuda found L and Light in the computer room alone.

He and Aizawa bent to the screen and started observing in focus. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes and still nothing.

'You're an idiot, Matsuda' the other policeman said. 'Let's not waste our time more than we've already… oh, my goodness!' He goggled his eyes staring at the screen. 'Matsuda! Can you see it?!' Aizawa was truly shocked.

'Yeah! Holy fuck! I actually wasn't sure if they were in love until now!' The detective was observing how L from the record gently pulled Light to himself and kissed him deeply.

'I wonder what Soichiro will say when he gets to know…' Aizawa chuckled. 'I guess he won't be pleased'

Matsuda wasn't listening. He was still in shock. I was right!, he thought cheerfully seeing how Light was stroking the back of L. Holy shit, for the first time I was right!

'What will we do with this knowledge?' Aizawa asked. 'Should we announce them that we know about their little secret?'

Matsuda was still drowned deeply in the hurricane of his thoughts searching for the previous records. First from three weeks before - Light stands up, comes to L and kisses him roughly.

Second - it was after their particularly great argument. The day when Matsuda had started suspecting that they could be in love. They talk not looking at each other. Light sits on the armchair, L - on his chair. The detective starts to cry and turns around to the screen. Light slowly stands up and comes to him. Then Ryuuzaki turns to the boy again. Yagami squats and grasps his face. They stay like that for a while and then Light turns away and comes back to his armchair…

'This is… so damn sad' Matsuda whispered feeling his throat squeezing. 'It's like they're trying to fight this feeling…'

'Don't tell me that you're going to cry, Matsuda. If so, I'm leaving right now' Aizawa threatened seeing teary eyes of his friend.

'And what is that?' The policeman clicked on the sole record from the bottom of the screen. 'A room? Do you know where it is, Aizawa?'

'I have no idea' the second policeman looked at the screen. Matsuda started rewinding the mysterious tape.

'Hey, wait. Something has just changed' the man behind him put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped far-forwarding and clicked to play.

'It's Light, isn't it?' He asked. 'In… pajamas?' They watched as the boy from the record sat on a bed and hid his face in the hands. 'He looks so dejected...'

'I know what this record shows' Aizawa said suddenly. 'Do you remember when Light was ill? Ryuuzaki ordered to install one additional camera in their room so as he could keep an eye on the young Yagami for all of the time…'

'You think that this is their bedroom?' Matsuda was staring at the screen.

'Yeah, and now switch it off and let's come back to our work. We shouldn't be here…'

'Look! L comes in!' The man seemed not to be listening at all.

Ryuuzaki from the tape came to the sitting boy and sat next to him.

'Such a shame that we cannot hear what they say' Matsuda was disappointed. 'No way!' He exclaimed. 'Light is blushing! Do you see it? He's blushing like a _shy girl_!'

'Matsuda, switch it off at once!' Aizawa shouted seeing how the detective from the record was kissing the teen.

'Is it my imagination or is Yagami crying… or laughing?' Matsuda was in his own world. 'I would have never thought that I would live to see such a scene! He's always so serious and never shows any emotions!' He sighed deeply having a dreamy expression.

'Where is that damn button?!' Aizawa was trying to turn the screen off seeing that the things on the record were heating on - L had already pushed Light on the bed and was bending over him. When he finally succeeded the screen became blank.

'You're a perverted idiot, Matsuda' he said angrily. 'If you weren't my friend I would kick you out of the window right now.'

'Do you know when it was recorded?' The policeman ignored his pissed off mate. 'Yesterday!'

'Yesterday? Well, this explains why they were that late today' Aizawa smirked involuntarily. 'But you're still an idiot!'

...

Light and L were left in the computer room all alone. The teen was trying to focus on his task though it was pretty difficult to do so when Ryuuzaki was that close.

'Raito-kun surprised me today' L said after a quarter of working in silence.

'How?' Light pretended to be deeply absorbed by his research.

'He said that I was the only one who had the right to call him "Raito-kun"' the detective responded taking a peek at the boy.

'Well, that's true. I don't want anybody else to call me like that. What's so surprising about it?' Light raised a brow but was stubbornly stabbing his sight to the monitor.

'Why does he claim so?' L tilted his head being curious.

'Isn't that rather obvious, L?' The boy sighed. 'No one but you is my friend here. They don't have any right to call me so then. End of subject.' He quickly came back to flicking through the reports because he'd found something interesting and wanted to prove right his little discovery. 'Hey, I feel your sight on me.' He threw in to L. 'Can you stop? It's rather difficult to focus in such conditio…' he couldn't finish as his mouth was shut in a deep kiss Ryuuzaki gave him. After a while of surprise he smoothly gave in stroking lightly the detective's back.

'What was that for?' He asked catching a breath still near the L's lips.

'No specific reason' Ryuuzaki replied smiling. 'Kissing Raito-kun is really amusing and provides the great enjoyment. I guess, I'll never have enough.'

'Um, fine' Light pushed away his hands and backed flushing. 'But stop disturbing me while I'm actually working. We'll have plenty of time for such things afterwards.' he turned to the screen again.

'You know that having said that you won't be able to resist me _afterwards_?' He stressed the last word smirking.

'You'd better look at what I found, L' Light snapped at him.

'What is it, Raito-kun?' Ryuuzaki became serious at once and bent forward the teen's screen.

'Don't you think that it's a bit suspicious that the Yotsuba Group's stocks are constantly rising while the others' are drastically decreasing?' Light asked analyzing the graphs.

'Yes, indeed…' L started to tap something on his keyboard in the speed of light. 'This might be useful, Raito-kun. If Yotsuba Group has something to do with the Kira case then it might mean that…'

'That Kira's true goal is strictly the matter of affluence and killing criminals was just a disguise.' Light finished for him.

'Indeed' Ryuuzaki nodded quickly. 'That would mean that…' the sudden noise in the corridor interrupted him.

'L! We've got another murder!' Soichiro rushed to the room panting heavily.

Light and Ryuuzaki took a look at themselves and stood up at the same time following the policeman quickly.

What is that supposed to mean?, Light wondered. How is it possible? I've already given up on being Kira and Misa doesn't have her memories either!  
'Slow down a bit, L' he panted. 'My back won't take such a pace anymore!'


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Thanks to my little contusion, I was able to prepare the next chapter within 4 days. I wouldn't ever wish anybody to be trampled by a yanking horse... -.-' The next part will appear probably at the end of July or at the beginning of August so please, be longanimous (it's the vacation time after all).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'What exactly happened?' The detective asked observing the members of the team carefully.

'The series of deceases of some corrupted businessmen. All of them died of heart attacks. The character of the killings is obviously Kira-like. All of those people were involved in some dirty financial matters as our latest research revealed.' Watari reported. 'The only new thing is that they were implicated in the crimes with financial background. Kira has never eliminated this kind of criminals before.'

'What is the meaning of this, L?' Mr. Yagami asked anxiously. 'How does it look like on the background of our case?' Everybody stayed silent waiting in tension for the detective's response.

'It can mean that we've reached the breakdown' Ryuuzaki slowly answered humming in deep focus. He sat on a chair and started to chew his thumb intensively. 'All we already know about Kira may occur wrong. Maybe killing the criminals isn't his real aim at all. Maybe he only wanted us to think this way misleading us all the time during the past year…' he closed his eyes letting his thoughts speed.

'Does it mean that the _whole past year_ was just a waste of time?' Aizawa asked feeling arising anger. 'That _everything_ we've already achieved was completely _in vain_?!' He took a step towards the detective. 'All of that time I could have spent with my lovely wife and little baby instead of sitting on the ass here and wasting my time on this useless investigation, being forced to do anything because the creepy mad brat who is said to be the greatest detective in the world wanted me to?!'

'Whoa, not that quickly!' Light managed to stand up and ignoring the piercing pain stood in front of Ryuuzaki shielding him from the furious policeman. 'You need to calm down, Mr. Aizawa. Nothing good can result in letting the emotions take the control over one's actions!'

'You'd better get off my way, you _L's slut_! We could have arrested you at once instead of playing around and it all would have been already over! Or perhaps you two have been collaborating from the very beginning? I wouldn't be surprised!' Aizawa completely lost his control. Too much stress, great working frustration and lack of good sleep had revealed his worst face. The vein on his forehead was furiously pumping in the rhythm of his hastened breath. His dark eyes were shining madly.

'What have you just said?' Light squeaked barely preventing himself from huddling, feeling everyone's sights stabbed to his person.

'He didn't really mean it, Light!' That was Matsuda who was desperately trying to rescue this hopeless situation and pulled his colleague's sleeve which forced the man to back.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Soichiro couldn't stand it anymore. 'What is going on here, Light?' He looked at the son searching for an explanation.

'Oh yes, tell your daddy! I'm quite willing to see his reaction to this _blissful_ information!' Aizawa managed to exclaim before he was pushed out of the room by Matsuda.

'What information?' Mr. Yagami was losing his mind as the new ideas were turning up in his thoughts. Each one worse than the previous.

Light was trembling. It all went wrong!, his mind was screaming. He was truly terrified, he couldn't gather his thoughts.

Suddenly he felt Ruuzaki's arm on his shoulder which finally helped him to overcome the paralyses.

'I can do that if it's too much for Raito-kun' he heard the calming tone of the detective.

'No' the strange sound of his own voice surprised him as he finally pulled himself together. 'It's fine. I am the one to do that.' He turned to his father stabbing his sight to his black irises hidden behind the glasses. The man seemed to be on the edge of the mental breakdown. His forehead was covered with chill sweat. 'Dad, there is something you need to know…'

...

'What the hell has possessed you, man?' Matsuda finally let go of the squeeze. 'You have never acted like that before' he took a look into the dark eyes of his friend. Aizawa wasn't able to articulate anything slowly calming down and realizing how awful things he had said.

'I... I don't know' he finally managed to whisper. 'I was so pissed off. The anger completely overtook my mind. I actually don't remember what I exactly said. Was I that rude?' At last he dared peek at the colleague. The expression on his face made him sure that he indeed had acted like a jerk.

'Well, yes, you did say things which really touched Light' Matsuda answered slowly recalling the teen's stunned and hurt face. He remembered the fear and pain he'd seen in the boy's eyes. 'You called him a slut, Aizawa. You know that you'll have to apologize to him as soon as possible.' He put his hand on his friend's arm.

'A slut…?' Aizawa seemed completely dejected. 'Oh my god' he moaned hiding his face in hands. 'What have I done, Matsuda? How can you even sit with me here? Don't I disgust you?'

'What are you saying, Aizawa? Of course, you don't disgust me!' Matsuda chuckled. 'No matter what you are my friend, remember? Friends support each other, don't they?'

The policeman felt huge relief hearing these words. Matsuda maybe wasn't very smart but he was clever in his own simple way and that was what Aizawa liked in him.

'Thank you for your words, dude. You truly are my best friend' he smiled at the younger mate.

'You're welcome' he grinned widely. 'But now you'd better start thinking about your apologies, Aizawa. You really offended that boy today.'

...

Soichiro was staring at his son feeling his heart racing. What the hell would he like to confess now…? The scenarios in his head were changing in a blink of an eye. The drops of sweat were flowing down his spine. He had never felt that anxious before.

'It can be shocking a bit…' Light continued nervously. 'And I'm fully aware that you could rather not be pleased…'

'Just tell me already for god's sake!' The man blurted out. 'I cannot stand the tension anymore!' The boy stabbed his sight to the floor.

'Dad' he started finally 'I'm in love.'

Firstly, Mr. Yagami thought that he had just misheard.

'Excuse me, Light' he crossed his arms. 'It's not a good time for jokes.'

'I am not joking, father' the teen raised his head and looked into his eyes. His lips slowly widened in a smile.

'Ok… I'm happy, I guess... but what does it have to do with our case?' Soichiro couldn't understand. 'Who is she? Do I know her?' He added seeing Light's dreamy grin.

'Well, this is the whole point, dad. It's not "she"' the teen was cracking his knuckles feeling nervousness.

'What do you mean, Light?' Soichiro frowned wiping off the sweat from his forehead.

'Exactly what I've just said, dad. I'm in love… with another man' his cheeks turned intensively red. He bent his head being terribly ashamed of the whole situation.

'I'm sorry but I must have lost you somewhere, my son' Mr. Yagami felt great confusion.

'Dad, don't make it harder for me, please' Light pleaded. 'Do I really have to say it outright?' Having no reply, he sighed deeply. 'I'm homosexual, father. This is what I mean.'

The silence in the room was absolute. The only noise was being given out by the fluorescent lamps.

'What are you saying, Light?' Soichiro finally asked. 'It's not 1st April and even if it was your joke still isn't funny' the man started feeling irritation. 'We have much work to do'

'How else should I communicate you that, father?' The boy squeaked. 'I am not joking!' He reached for Ryuuzaki's hand and clasped their fingers. 'L is the one I love.'

'This is becoming ridiculous' Soichiro snapped at him taking a step in their direction. 'Ryuuzaki, I don't know what is the point of your game but I ask you to stop it right now. You should be the one who knows best how serious is our situation!'

'There is no game, Mr. Yagami' L responded wrapping his slender arm around Light's waist. 'I fully return Raito-kun's feelings.'

'Ryuuzaki, take your hands off my son's body!' Soichiro narrowed his eyes dangerously.

'There is no need for that, dad. I want to be held by L. When will it finally get through to you?' The teen sounded desperately.

'I don't believe it' Soichiro shook his head heatedly. 'This must be what they call "a youth rebellion". Every teenager wants to try something banned, something like a forbidden fruit. You've spent too much time together and started acting strange' he frowned.

'This is not "a forbidden fruit" as you called it, dad' Light sighed deeply. The slight strokes of L's hand on his hip was the only thing that was calming him down right now. 'I really am in love with Ryuuzaki. Shouldn't you be rather glad that your son found happiness?'

'I would never suspect that _you_ could actually want to try something not appropriate, _Light_.' Soichiro started getting angry. 'You have always been an excellent boy, no matter what. But from now on you won't live in the same flat. Separating you two should resolve this little problem.'

'I guess not, dad!' The teen was running out of his patience. 'Do I really have to say it again? _I am gay!' _he spelled the last word stressing it excessively. 'And I _want_ to be with L whether you like it or not.'

'But what about that girl… whatshername? Mina? Mei?' Soichiro wasn't giving up.

'Misa, dad' Light sighed. 'I've never had any feelings for her nonetheless. I hadn't ever had any for any of my past girlfriends. I broke up with Misa over 2 months ago.' He was already so weary because of that exhausting conversation. 'Look, dad. I am not asking for your approval. All I want from you is to understand that I am truly happy with L' he buried into the detective's chest. 'Will you do this little favor for your son?'

Soichiro wanted it to occur a nightmare but after opening his eyes having counted to 20 beforehand, nothing changed. His only son was still hugging this creepy detective.

'So this is really the truth?' He asked weakly surrendering. 'You two...?'

'Absolutely' Ryuuzaki said stroking lightly the boy's back.

Mr. Yagami staggered and touched his forehead.

'So many information…' he murmured to himself. 'But you know, Ryuuzaki… If you _ever_ force Light to do anything he doesn't want to do we will have a talk' Soichiro threatened. 'Better keep in mind that I am the head inspector.'

'I doubt I could ever force Raito-kun to anything' L smirked. 'He can take care of himself properly. Stubborn one.' He added smiling with affection at his clinging boyfriend.

'How are you going to announce this to your mother and sister, Light?' Soichiro asked the boy.

'Oh, I'm pretty sure that they already know, dad' Light flushed. 'Sayu is sometimes too perceptive' he chuckled.

'Oh my god' the man sighed. 'Give me a glass of whiskey before my head explodes' he sat heavily on a couch.

'Mr. Yagami, you are not allowed to drink alcohol during the work' Ryuuzaki pointed him out.

'You'd better silence, L' Soichiro sent him a warning glance. 'We're not over yet.' He added before closing his eyes.  
Holy crap!

...

'It wasn't that bad after all, Raito-kun' L placed his hand on the boy's shoulder in calming gesture. 'He did take note of it quite well. You don't have to worry.'

'It's not about my dad, Ryuuzaki' Light sighed huddling on the armchair. 'It's more about… Aizawa. I cannot forget how he called me. Even though he apologized to me…' he slowly raised his head and took a look into L's onyx eyes. 'Does it really look like I was… your slut?' He managed to articulate through the squeezed throat.

'Raito-kun is not allowed to think like that' L growled squatting and embracing the boy. 'Mr. Aizawa had no right to call you in such undignified way.' He kissed lightly the teen's temple. 'Being a lover doesn't equal being a slut. I want Raito-kun to remember about it.'

'Everyone will gossip about us now' the boy sighed making some place for the detective to sit down next to him.

'Raito-kun has never seemed to care about something as unimportant.' Ryuuzaki pulled him and sat on his lap stroking gently his back.

'What are you doing, L?!' Light exclaimed trying to pull away without a success though. 'I am not a five-year-old!'

'It's way more comfortable than cramming on the armchair, doesn't Raito-kun think?' He let the boy rest the head on his chest.

'But what if someone comes inside?' Light squealed. 'That would be totally embarrassing'

'Are you ashamed of being in love with me, Raito-kun?' L whispered the question to the boy's ear making his all body trembling.

'Well, no' Light shook his head. 'But we are supposed to be working. Our new trail is quite promising after all.'

'Buying a laptop is not that bad idea. 'Ryuuzaki admitted wincing and letting the boy stand up. 'I could just work with you on my lap and everything would be just perfect.'

'I have told you that a million times already' Light smirked sitting in front of the computer.

'But until now you didn't have any reasons convincing me enough to do so' L took a sugar cube out of the drawer and huddled on a chair reaching for the keyboard. 'Let's finally close this case' he murmured opening the Word files.


End file.
